Sm4sh Amazing Race
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: 19 teams are racing for one of the three grand prizes! They are in the Sm4sh Amazing Race, were some characters from SSBB and most characters from SSB4 are racing. Enjoy the fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Here's another Amazing Race story! This is for some SSBB and all SSB4 characters. I'm a big fan of the SSB series, but I write about it because there's more to write about. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Sm4sh Amazing Race!" The host came onto the stage. "I am your host, SoaringHawk. I'm half hawk, half person." She flapped her wings a bit.<p>

The contestants all eagerly listened for more.

"Anyways, I've been inspired to host this Amazing Race because of the other ones I have read so far. I really wanted to make my own, so here I am now!"

The contestants and audience clapped.

"For the race, the team that wins 1st place will get a million dollars! 2nd place will get a free vacation! Lastly, 3rd place gets a new car!

The audience cheered.

"Without further ado, here are live pre-race interviews! Please welcome... Robin and Shulk, the first out of the 19 teams!"

**Robin and Shulk**- Cool people

"We're good buddies here, Shulk and I," Robin confidently stated. "Since I have magic, and Shulk has visions about the future, we can definitely get a good advantage!"

"Yup. We're really determined to win that million dollars, for... helping the poor people! We think it is really kind, and the poor people are the ones who actually need the money." Shulk added.

"So, we are going to win this!" Robin finished.

"Next," SoaringHawk started. "Is Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch!"

**Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch-**Gamers

"Well, we both were created in 1980, which gives us a better view and understanding for each other," Pac-Man began, not sure of what to say.

"Bleep bleep bloop!" Game and Watch blipped. Pac-Man nodded.

"He says he really wants to win that million dollars, for nothing, really..." Pac-Man translated.

"Next will be Megaman and Little Mac!"

**Megaman and Little Mac- **Ironic friends

"Our names are ironic compared to each other." Megaman stated. "I'm smaller than Little Mac, my friend, but he's just Little Mac."

"I should be Mega Mac," Little Mac sighed.

"Anyways, I want to have a million dollars because we need to show the world we're awesome."

"We're awesome already! See? We're in Smash 4, and right now, most people still think the game's popular. We're popular."

"Yeah."

"Toon Link and Kirby are up next!"

**Toon Link and Kirby-** Students in training

"We're good friends with SoaringHawk," Toon Link said.

"Yeah, it's true. Toon Link, Kirby, and I often play together," SoaringHawk said at the side of the podium.

"We can't wait to race! Though we are still young, younger than most competitors, that doesn't mean anything!"

Kirby spoke next. "We want to win this race to help the poor, like Robin and Shulk, but also use some of it for some games and things."

"We're not going to lose in this race!" Toon Link confidently stated.

"Alright. Next is team Popo and Nana. They're my friends as well." the Host moved on.

**Popo and Nana-** Ice experts

"We're supposed to be one," Popo said. "But SoaringHawk allowed us to be two separate individuals. It's different for us."

"We're young, but strong! When it comes to ice, we're going to win it!" Nana said, determined.

"She means that if there is a leg of this race that goes through ice or snow, we're gonna win it," Popo put in, seeing that some of the audience and contestants got confused at Nana's sentence.

"So, we're going to use that million dollars to improve our hometown. There needs to be heaters and warm clothes. Next winter is supposed to be cold," Nana informed.

"Well, here is now Pikachu and Charizard!"

**Pikachu and Charizard-** Pokémon friends

"We both are from the Pokémon world," Pikachu didn't know what to say.

"We're gonna beat it, well, maybe." Charizard was unsure of whether he and Pikachu would win it or not.

"Get some confidence!" SoaringHawk whispered.

"Ok, well, we're gonna really beat this Race!" Pikachu yelled for Charizard and SoaringHawk.

SoaringHawk smiled. "Now, Lucario and Greninja will be coming to the podium next."

**Greninja and Lucario- **The ninjas

"I'm not really a ninja, but I'm mysterious. That makes it up."

Greninja gabbled a bit, and no one could understand.

"According to Greninja, we are both sneaky, so we can trick and fool opponents easily."

Greninja croaked.

"We're gonna win a million dollars so we can just buy a lot. We haven't thought it out yet, actually." Lucario translated.

"Next will be, Lucas and Ness!"

**Lucas and Ness- **Friends from Earthbound

"Hey everyone. We're best friends here. We have PSI powers, which will really help us on the Race." Ness informed.

"We know each other pretty well, so we can cooperate without any trouble," Lucas filled in.

"We want to win that million dollars for games and more technology!" Ness said.

"That's not what I wanted," Lucas whispered.

"I know. We can just divide the money on both," Ness said.

"Okay, Link and Zelda are next!"

**Link and Zelda**- Dated for a year already

"Link and I are more than best friends. We really know each other." Zelda smiled.

"We wanted to be in this race to have some fun. I wanted to do something else other than fighting other Smashers or monster," Link said.

"I really can't wait to win this race. We're gonna win it for us and our friends!" Zelda finished.

"Ganondorf and Wolf are going to speak now!"

**Ganondorf and Wolf-** Partners for five years

"We want evil in the world again! That million dollars will help us!" Ganondorf yelled, laughing.

"Yeah. Good is always there, but we need evil as well. Evil is better." Wolf snarled.

"That's all we have to say. If we win, we make more evil!"

"Next, Pit and Dark Pit!"

**Pit and Dark Pit- **Brothers

"We're brothers, as anyone knows," Pit sighed. "But we're also enemies. And rivals."

"That's the same thing."

"Shut up."

"Well," Dark Pit fills in. "I don't know why we're doing this, but we are. This isn't gonna go well.

"Yeah, that's right. But that doesn't mean we're not gonna lose!"

SoaringHawk moved on. "Palutena and Peach!"

**Palutena and Peach- **The girls

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean that we aren't going to win," Palutena began. "We have skill! Peach and I are good fighters together, so watch out everyone!"

"Yup! Just wait and see! We girls are going to win in front of your faces!" Peach teased.

Some clapping from the audience told that their presentation was over.

"Mario and Luigi, come on up!"

**Mario and Luigi**- Italian Brothers

"We brothers are good in working together, so with teamwork, we will win this!" Mario punched the air in determination.

"We have been through so much, and this race will be a breeze!" Luigi stepped up.

"We want to win this race for that million dollars so we can improve Mushroom Kingdom and make the Toads and Lumas very happy!"

"Luigi is a good fighter and he is smart. I'm strong as well, and confident. Together, we'll place first!" Mario said.

"Alright," SoaringHawk said, "Duck Hunt Bird and Duck Hung Dog! Just call them the Duck Hunt Duo."

**Duck Hunt Duo- **Partners in fighting

"Woof! We are an unlikely pair, but we work great together!"

"Sometimes, Dog," the Duck corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, since Bird is the brains and eyes, I am his speed and power!"

"Agreed."

"Well, now is the fifteenth team! There's a lot of teams, but it will be fun! And chaotic! But now, here's Ike and Marth, both from the Fire Emblem series!

**Ike and Marth- **Swordfighter friends

"We've been together for years. That's the thing that will help us." Marth said.

"With our strength, we will conquer the weaker!"

There was applause.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to say, here's Lucina and Samus!"

**Samus and Lucina- **New best friends

"We met a month ago, and we became the best of friends!" Lucina hugged Samus.

"Yeah! We both have different abilities, which we think will really help us in winning this!" Samus gasped for breath. "Please stop hugging me..."

"Sorry!" Lucina apologized.

"16 teams so far! Three more to go! Here's Fox and Falco!

**Fox and Falco- **Air fighters

"Hey fans! We, Fox and I, will win this! It'll be a piece of cake!" Falco said into the mic.

"We are good with planes and fighting, so we're good with those." Fox added.

"The million dollars will go to helping Corneria and the technology there!" the two finished.

"The second to last team is team Yoshi and Ivysaur!"

**Yoshi and Ivysaur- **The green monsters

"Ivy! Ivy!"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!"

A translator had to be attached to the two because of the communication problems.

"We're gonna win. We have the skill!" Ivysaur said through the translator.

"We're good friends. Green is our favorite color, and we have been through different experiences, so using those times as a reference to our choices will greatly help us through it all!"

"One million dollars is coming our way!"

"Lastly, Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler!"

**Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler- **Friends for three years

"We live in the same universe, and when we came across each other, we saw our similarities. We both train and fight with our arms and legs. It's a lot in common, I tell you." Wii Fit Trainer started.

"This will help us in our race," Mii Brawler said, all pumped up.

"That's all we have to say. We don't want to spoil anything that could make the other teams get an advantage of us!"

"Good idea, Wii Fit Trainer," The Host said. "Now, it is time for the first leg of the race! It is in an icy world, at the Ice Climbers' home!"

**Racers:**

Shulk and Robin- Cool people

Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch- Gamers

Megaman and Little Mac- Ironic friends

Toon Link and Kirby- Students in Training

Popo and Nana- Ice Experts

Pikachu and Charizard- Pokémon Friends

Greninja and Lucario- Ninjas

Lucas and Ness- Buddies

Link and Zelda- Dated for a year

Ganondorf and Wolf-Partners for five years

Pit and Dark Pit- Brothers

Palutena and Peach- The girls

Mario and Luigi- Italian heroes

Duck Hunt Duo- Partners in fighting

Ike and Marth- Swordfighter friends

Samus and Lucina- New best friends

Fox and Falco- Air fighters

Yoshi and Ivysaur- The green monsters

Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler- Friends for three years

**Race!**

"So, the rules are that you are not allowed to kill Smashers repeatedly on purpose to have fun, unless the rules of the leg call to do so. You aren't allowed to skip clues also. Either way, if a Smasher accidentally dies during the leg, they will recover in an hour. So, be careful! Also, you are not allowed to skip tasks, or your team will get a penalty, based on my decision. You also get a help or hinder tool. A help tool will boost you forward, but a hinder tool can stop other teams from advancing. Otherwise, that's it."

(Hinder tools can only be used if you are in contact with the other team)

"There is a Pit stop where you must go. In this leg, the last three teams shall be eliminated! It is now... 8:30 pm!"

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"Wait! The clues are 200 feet ahead of you. Okay, go!"

All twenty teams rushed to get their bags and clues. Everyone pushed and shoved. The kid teams were unlucky, because they were so small. They were the ones left standing ten feet from the starting line. The Host was standing there, watching the last three teams, **Team Kirby and Toon Link**, **Team Popo and Nana, **and **Team Lucas and Ness **knocked down from the stampede from the others.

"Hey, do you want to form an alliance? Popo and Nana?" Toon Link whispered. "If we work together, we can get a higher place, and not get eliminated!"

"Um... Sure!" Nana whispered, so Team Lucas and Ness wouldn't hear.

"SoaringHawk? We announce that we are an alliance. Is that allowed?" Toon Link asked immediately to prevent any changes of mind.

"It is allowed. Now, use your best efforts to win that race!" The alliance team ran off. Team Lucas and Ness ran after as well, not noticing that the other two had allied each other.

**Team Kirby, Toon Link, Popo, Nana: Allied (Second to last place)**

"The clue!" Kirby shouted.

"You grab it, see what it says!"

The others were currently reading the clue.

"First clue! You must head through the winter plains and into Nana and Popo's home town, Iceblock village!" (I made that town up.) "From there, you will find your next clue near the edge of the village!"

"Okay, you know where that is. Lead the way!" Popo and Nana ran around all of the racers. They all had on snowshoes, made by the two natives to the Ice World.

"Go around the long way, so nobody else knows where it is. They have to read the map! We don't!" Kirby whispered.

They went around the Racers, going around a rock 500 feet away.

"We'll be safe like this."

**Team Ness and Lucas**

"Where did that other team go? Hurry? We need to be first!"

Lucas was shivering from the cold.

"_Let's go!"_

**Team Robin and Shulk**

"Nana and Popo know about this town, but now they're gone! This'll be hard..." Robin said, trudging through the thick snow, a mile away from Iceblock village.

**Team Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch (2nd)**

"That way!" Pac-Man says, pointing to footprints, belonging to four people. "They went that way!"

"The map also says its to the East, yeah. This way is to the East!"

**Team Megaman and Little Mac (3rd)**

"Let's follow those two! Hurry, so no one will see us!"

Tip-toeing away, no one else saw them. Along the trail, the snow was thick and high.

"Don't clear a path, make it harder for everyone else that uses the trail!" The two fighters packed more snow behind them, making sure no one saw the trail, and would have difficulty walking across the snow.

**Allied team- Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, Popo (1st)**

"Almost there! Hurry!" The two teams were twenty feet from the town.

"Home, sweet home!" Nana grinned.

Kirby looked behind them and saw some other teams forty yards behind them. Popo did as well. "The other teams are going to catch up!"

**Team Greninja and Lucario** **(4th)**

"Well, the map says to walk East for half a mile, then South for half a mile. We'd better follow the directions, or we'll get lost in the snow!" The two Pokémon set off onto the snow, which was four feet high.

**Team Pit and Dark Pit (5th)**

"Let's fly!" The two brothers took off into the air, but the thick snow blocked part of their vision. There were two teams in sight. Both were to the East.

"Let's go to the one further left," Dark Pit decided.

They didn't know that they went to the wrong one, which was Blizzard Village.

Dun-dun-duhh-! The tuba played.

"SHUT UP!" Dark pit yelled at the tuba man.

**Team Pikachu and Charizard (6th)**

"So _c-c-cold_..." Pikachu shuddered. He went next to Charizard's tail and warmed up.

"I'm so thankful for a fire-type..." Pikachu murmured.

**Team Ganondorf and Wolf (7th) **

"Keep an eye on the map. Don't lose it!" Wolf shouted in the icy wind.

"I know! Now, go 1/2 mile to the East, then 1/2 mile to the South!"

The two started the long, cold trek towards the village, shivering.

**Team Pit and Dark Pit (Last place)**

"We've arrived, no, we'll be the first to find the clue!"

"What clue?" A villager asked. Some of the audience looked at Pit and Dark Pit strangely.

"I think we're doing something wrong, Pitoo," Pit moaned.

**Team Palutena and Peach (8th)**

"We're almost there. We need 1/2 of a mile South now!"

**Allied Team, TL, K, P, N (initials of the Racers names) (1st)**

"Look for the clue box! Split up!"

"I'll look near Popo's and my house!" Nana said.

Running to her house, she saw her mother walking out with some fish.

"Nana dear! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Mom! Well, can you help us? Popo and I will visit you later."

"Sure, Nana!"

"Do you know where the clue box is?"

"Yup! Right at the Fish Storage place!"

"Thanks so much! Love you, Mom!"

Nana ran to find the other three, leading them to the clue box.

**Team Pac-Man and Game & Watch (2nd)**

"We've been in the village for ten minutes. Where's the clue box?"

"Dunno."

_Sigh._

**Team Megaman and Little Mac (3rd)**

"Arrived at the village! Do you want to warm up at that fire?"

"Sure!" Little Mac chattered. "I-I-I'm c-cold...yess..."

They warmed up at the fire for five minutes.

**Host's speech**

"All teams had made it to the clue! The allied team, with Kirby, Toon Link, Nana, and Popo, are near the clue! They are in first! The team in second, which is Pac-Man and Mr. G&W, are looking for the clue, along with Team Megaman and Little Mac, who are just at the village, warming up! Well, other teams are still looking for Iceblock Village! The rest of the teams are now looking for the village!"

**Team Palutena and Peach (7th)**

"Yes! We passed that evil team!" Peach whispered, as the two floated above the two villains.

**Team Wolf and Ganondorf (8th)**

"Dang it! We've lost a place! They've floated ahead of us!"

"You know what, I'll call my arwing!" Wolf brightened up.

"Good idea!" Ganondorf yelled as an arwing was summoned.

"It won't get broken at all, it's strong!" Wolf shouted as the two jumped into the plane. They went up one place.

**Team Duck Hunt Duo (9th)**

"Jump onto that plane!" The Duck shouted.

The Dog jumped on top of the plane, and the Bird helped Dog hold on tight. They went up a place as well.

**Team Yoshi and Ivysaur (10th)**

The two green monsters were 3/4 done of completing the 1/2 of the mile to the East. The cold air stung, but they didn't mind.

"A million dollars, here we come!" They yelled.

**Shulk and Robin (11th)**

"Almost... there..." Robin panted.

"We're not! We're less than half way there!"

"Yeah..."

**Allied team (1st)**

"Found the clue! Read it! We're gonna get a huge advantage- no one else is near us!"

The host came and read. "Second clue! Teams must head toward the Ice Pond and do the detour, which will be on the third clue!" SoaringHawk said, and took off, watching the winning team.

"Let's go!"

**Team Pac-Man and Game & Watch (2nd)**

Fifteen minutes after the allied team found the second clue, Pac-Man found the clue. It was in a pile of fish.

Holding his nose, he read it. "Let's go that Ice Pond over there!" he yelled. The other team, Megaman and Little Mac, heard Pac-Man's shout.

"Great! Now they're gonna pass us!" Game and Watch beeped. "Let's go!"

Mr. G&W ran three yards ahead.

"Hey, wait! Wait up!"

"Well, go faster, slowpoke!"

**Team Megaman and Little Mac (3rd) **

"Over there!" The team ran to the fish pile and snatched a clue.

"Teams must go to the Ice Pond!" Little Mac read quickly. He pushed the clue box a little deeper into the fish pile before going.

**Team Wolf and Ganondorf (4th)**

Seeing the Duck Hunt Duo right behind them, when they landed in the village, Wolf went to the other team.

"Do you want to ally, like the 1st team did?"

"Woof! Sure! Now, let's find the clue!" The dog barked in agreement. The bird frowned.

"Dog, we shouldn't trust them, I have a bad feeling about this-"

"You and your stupid feelings! It'll be all right!"

"No, you're wrong. You'll see." The bird seethed.

The allied team went to find the clue.

**Host's Speech**

"I will record the first 10 teams in the beginning, and when they return to the finish line, or Pit stop, I will record the second half of the racers! Race status will still change, if teams in places 11-19 pass teams 1-10. I will record that."

**Team Palutena and Peach (9th)**

"There we are! We must find the next clue box now!"

**Team Shulk and Robin (10th)**

"A vision!" Shulk froze.

Robin waited.

And waited.

And waited.

...

"Hello? What's the vision?"

"Team Palutena and Peach will attack us! We have to go to a pile of fish for the next clue!" Shulk said.

"Okay," Robin followed Shulk.

They went to a pile of fish and found the clue, going up a place. A clue box sat in a pile of fish. Pulling one out, Robin read the clue, and beckoned for his partner to come with him. They also avoided the girl team's attack, who attacked a moment too late.

**Allied team- Ganon, Wolf, Duck Hunt (9th)**

"We're 9th now. Who passed us?"

**Palutena and Peach (10th)**

"Greninja and Lucario are here! Hurry!" Palutena gasped.

**Greninja and Lucario (11th)**

"Palutena and Peach! Want to join up?"

"Well, sure. An allied team will be better for both of us," Peach said.

The new allied team became 10th place, but Greninja and Lucario had really fooled them.

Greninja threw their bags into a water bucket and Lucario tripped the girls. Then, they ran away.

**Allied Team (TL, K, N, P) (1st)**

"We're here at the Ice Pond!" Kirby shouted so he could be heard over the wind. A nearby sundial read that it was 9:00 pm for some reason.

"There's the clue box! Let's read the clue!" Popo pointed out.

Popo grabbed the clue.

"Detour!" The Host read, her hair dusted with snow. "Teams must do Snow Games and Snow Jobs. Snow Games is when you must win the local Snowball Fight. If you're small and you're an expert with snow," she looked pointedly at the twins. "Then you'll be able to do this easily. However, for Snow Jobs, you have to deliver fifteen packages to another station about a half mile from here. If you don't mind the cold, and you've got a good sense of direction, you'll be able to deliver the packages without getting lost in the Blizzard. Both detour points take about the same time."

"Can you tell us a little more on the Snow Jobs part?"

"Sure! You have to walk through the blizzard, actually. Since you have snow shoes, you will do this easily. The points that you have to travel between are the Ice Block Village Delivery Center, or IBVC, and the Village Post Office, or VPC. Oh yeah, you also have to do 10 more packages, because you are an allied team. Sorry! But have fun!" The host flew off again.

"Let's do Snow Jobs first!"

**Shulk and Robin ****(2nd)**

"We've passed those 1980 people! Now, there's the clue box, where those kids are at!" Shulk pointed at the box. The kids were running off towards a different destination.

After reading the clue, they said, "Let's do...Snow Jobs!"

Since they had found the clue box before most of them, they had passed up many places.

"It's great that you have visions! It brought us up from 10th to 2nd!"

**Pac-Man and Game & Watch (3rd)**

"Drat! We need to get 3rd at the Pit Stop at least!"

"Follow them! the clue box is there!"

**Allied Team (Wolf, Ganon, Duck Hunt) (8th)**

"All right, there's that clue box- its in the fish pile!"

Duck instantly started gobbling down some fish in hunger. Dog did as well.

"How dare you steal our food!" The villagers screamed, beating them up.

"AAAHHHHH!" The team screamed.

**Team Megaman and Little Mac (4th)**

"Look! That team is being attacked! Let's get going, before they go on!" Megaman advised.

The two slowly tip-toed around the chaos, grabbing a clue.

"Got it!" Little Mac affirmed. "Let's go to the Ice Pond!"

They went up a place, not caring about the fight in the background.

**Team Pit and Dark Pit (5th)**

"We've come to the village! And look! A fight!" Pit pointed.

"Maybe one of the racers got in trouble. Let's check it out," Dark Pit replied.

The two angels got a closer look.

"Dark Pit, I see the clue box. See?"

"Yep. I'll get a clue."

Like what Little Mac and Megaman did, the two angels did their best to get their clue.

"Are you gonna steal our food?" A villager asked coldly, with a knife in hand.

"No, I don't eat fish. I want that clue box," Dark Pit said, confused.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! LIARS!" The villager screamed, making the two angels get beat up.

**Team Pikachu and Charizard (6th)**

"Look at that disaster... Want me to go get it? I won't be seen." Pikachu whispered.

"Sure. Quick-attack there." Charizard told Pikachu.

Quick-attacking to the Clue box, Pikachu successfully picked up a clue without being seen.

"Thankfully I wasn't seen," Pikachu panted. "Let's go!"

"To the Ice Pond!"

**Team Peach and Palutena (7th) **

Palutena used magic to get the clues. Grabbing a clue, Palutena read out loud.

"To the Ice Pond! Follow those two ninja Pokémon! They fooled us and are getting away!"

**Allied Team (1st)**

Boxes carried: 5/25, Time spent: 3 minutes, 58 seconds

"These are kind of heavy..." Nana panted.

Kirby sucked up three packages, while Toon Link picked up three as well. Popo carried two, while he and his twin sister directed the others to the VPC. With this, nine more packages were carried from the IBVC to VPC.

Boxes carried: 14/25

**Team Shulk and Robin (2nd)**

Boxes carried: 13/15, Time spent: 7 minutes, 30 seconds

Since Shulk was strong, and Robin had magic powers, they easily carried 6 and 7 heavy boxes at a time. The last two were placed down.

"Yes! Done!" Shulk yelled.

"Let's do Snow Games now!" The two ran to the local Snow Ball Fight Field (SSFF).

**Team Pac-Man and Mr. G & W (3rd)**

Time Left: 3 minutes 30 seconds

Team: Hit by 6 snowballs- WINNING!

CPU: Hit by 18 snowballs

The two were halfway through the game. Pac-Man made the snowballs, while his partner threw them. Being 2-D made it easy to dodge.

The main point of the game was to hit the other side and not get hit at all.

Eventually, the game was over. The team had done a good job throughout.

Team: Hit by 10 snowballs- WINNER!

CPU: Hit by 39 snowballs

"Let's do Snow Jobs!" Said a determined Pac-Man.

**Allied Team (TL, K, P, N) (2rd)**

Packages delivered: 24/25, Time spent: 9 minutes, 20 seconds

"Where's the last package?" Nana wondered. She was sitting on top of it, because she was tired.

"You're sitting on it."

"Oh. Sorry!" Nana laughed. She ran to the VPC and dropped the package into the bin.

"Let's go! We're in 3rd! Don't worry, we're good at snowball fights!

Snow Games

"You have to play for seven minutes instead of five minutes," The host said, and stepped aside to avoid being hit by snowballs.

"Ugghh, the bad things of being an allied team..."

"At least we aren't last," Nana said optimistically.

**Team Megaman and Little Mac (4th)**

"Let's do Snow Fight!"

Snow Fight

Time left: 4 minutes 59 seconds

Team: 0 snowballs

CPU: 0 snowballs

"Use your cannon and blade to block yourself! I'll hit the other team hard!"

Megaman shot his cannon, while making snowballs. He passed them to Little Mac, who threw them with all his might.

Time left: 3 minutes 27 seconds

Team: 4 snowballs

CPU: 7 snowballs

**Team Pikachu and Charizard (5th)**

The team was doing Snow Games.

Time left: 4 minutes 3 seconds

Team: 0 snowballs

CPU: 9 snowballs

"How the heck is that happening?" the Host wondered.

The thing was, Charizard was able to melt the snowballs fast enough, so any snowball that was hurled towards them was melted.

Pikachu used his electric energy to launch snowballs and electrify the opponents, while Charizard would throw an occasional snowball and melt other snowballs.

Time left: 2 minutes

Team: 0 snowballs

CPU: 111 snowballs

"Ha ha!" Pikachu laughed. The CPU cried.

**Allied team (TL, K, N, P) (3rd)**

Nana and Popo were winning. Kirby and Toon Link made snowballs. Toon Link threw some snowballs sometimes, with Nana and Popo.

Toon Link's arrows and boomerangs, with Nana and Popo's hammer hits and ice attacks stopped most snowballs from coming.

Time left: 5 minutes 8 seconds

Team: 3 snowballs

CPU: 17 snowballs

**Team Shulk and Robin (1st)**

The CPU resentfully gave the two the next clue.

"Next clue!" Soaring Hawk exclaimed. "you must head to the Skate Center and get skates! Once there, you must go to the Ice Pond and skate 12 laps around it! Racers that are good in balance will ace this. After, skate to the other side of the Ice Rink to the first Pit Stop!"

"This will be hard..."

**Team Pac-Man and Game & Watch (Tied for 2nd with the allied team [Kirby, T. Link, Nana, Popo])**

"We must hurry. We want to be in the top three!" Pac-Man shouted.

"Yeah! Oof!" Mr. G&W beeped. It was impossible for him to carry a single box, he was only 2-D, so the box kept falling down again.

Oh well.

Boxes carried: 3, Time spent: 2 minutes 40 seconds

**Allied team tied with Team PM and Mr. G&W**

Time left: 3 minutes 1 second

Team: Got hit by 10 snowballs

CPU: Got hit by 25 snowballs

"Keep it up, or they will catch up!"

After three minutes passed (plus one second), the allied team won. Thanks to their cooperativeness, they were able to win by this much:

Team: 17 snowballs

CPU: 41 snowballs

"Yeah! Let's go!" The team was handed their clue.

"Ice skating?" Toon Link asked. "I can ace that! When I was in Outset Village before, there was a small pond. Aryll and I always went ice skating. It was fun!"

"I've never went skating," Kirby mumbled.

"Don't worry, Popo and Nana must know how to skate well, so we'll help you! It doesn't matter if you don't know how to skate or not."

Kirby smiled. At least he wasn't being teased. The team became 2nd place.

**Team PM and Mr. G&W (5th)**

"Urgghh, we might get eliminated!"

"Don't worry, there are several other teams who are still looking for that second clue!"

Boxes carried: 9/15, Time spent: 8 minutes 23 seconds

**Team Megaman and Little Mac (4th)**

"Time for Snow Jobs!"

The two trudged to the Mail Delivery area to begin their final Detour task.

**Team Pikachu and Charizard (3rd)**

Time left: 1 minute 45 seconds

Team: 0 snowballs

CPU: 234 snowballs

"I forfeit! You win, Team. Here's your next clue..." CPU sighed.

"Really? Thanks!" Pikachu said.

After the two left, the CPU was replaced by another three levels harder.

**Team Peach and Palutena (6th)**

The team had already done Snow Jobs. It was now time for Snow Games.

"This will be fun."

**Allied Team: Wolf, Ganon, Duck Hunt (7th)**

"Suckers. Let's go!" Ganon screamed, knocking the rest of the villagers near him out. The villagers shied away from Ganon, Wolf, and the Duck Hunt, bloody and scraped. However, the two angels were still being attacked.

The four sprinted to the Ice Pond, and decided to do Snow Games first.

**Pit and Dark Pit (10th)**

Pit died.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT A PENALTY!" Dark Pit screamed. Dark Pit had to take an hour penalty and wait for Pit to get revived.

"Wait! Can't I just carry Pit with me?"

"Yup, you idiot," Soaring Hawk laughed at Dark Pit's stupidity.

**Greninja and Lucario (8th)**

During the attack, Greninja used Shadow Sneak and snatched up the clues.

"Head to the Ice Pond. C'mon!"

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (9th)**

"Yess! Time to find that second clue!" Yoshi said, blue.

Ivysaur was turning purple with cold.

They had to stop, or they would die from hypothermia.

"We have to play it safe. No penalties for the first leg for us!" Yoshi shuddered.

They dropped a few ranks, and Pit and Dark Pit went ahead a bit.

**Host's Speech**

"All right! There's been a lot of excitement! Robin and Shulk are 1st, going to rent ice skates! In 2nd place, the allied team, of Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, and Popo, are finished with the Detour! In 3rd place, Pikachu and Charizard are on the 2nd team's tails! In 4th place, Team Megaman and Little Mac are now doing the Snow Jobs task. They are a little ahead of Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch, in 5th place, who are struggling with their final detour task! Peach and Palutena, in 6th place, are starting their first detour task, Snow Games!"

The crowd nodded.

"In 7th place, the allied team of Ganondorf, Wolf, and the Duck Hunt are going to the Ice Pond to start their first task! Greninja and Lucario, in 8th place, are behind the 7th place team by a couple of yards. Yoshi and Ivysaur are looking for the second clue still, along with teams 11-19! They are either almost at Ice Block Town, or finding that second clue, which is now buried under the fish pile, due to the chaos! Speaking of that, Pit and Dark Pit will drop ranks until one hour passes. Pit has died, and the penalty is to wait one hour! But Dark Pit will be going on, carrying Pit with him. He will progress slower, and they will certainly will drop the ranks. Currently, he's actually considered to be in 8th place, but the penalty has placed them 10th for now."

Everyone clapped at the teams' progress.

"Now, back to the show, continuing with Robin and Shulk!"

**Robin and Shulk (1st)**

"Size seven, please," Shulk mumbled, after trying on three skates.

He got size seven skates. They fit perfectly.

"Let's go! He yelled to Robin, who had his skates on already. They put their shoes in their backpacks.

The Ice Rink ahead of them was big.

"Skate around the outside, and do not pass the cones," the Host warned. "If you do, you get a five minute penalty. I'd advise you to stay away from the cones, in case you fall."

The Host had skates on as well, and led them on the ice. "Just march slowly, and when you get the hang of it, you can go faster."

The two took the Host's advice, and they got a little better at skating.

Laps: 0/12

**Allied team in 2nd place**

"Well, let's get our skates! Quickly! Another team's coming!"

They went in the Skate Rental Shop.

"Nana! Popo!" the clerk brightened.

"Hey Mr. Skates! Do you have our skates?" the Twins asked.

"Sure do. I always store them here, because I know you would want to go skating as much as possible."

The clerk brought out two skates, one blue, and one purple.

Toon Link and Kirby stepped up. "Size eleven for kids, please," Toon Link said.

Mr. Skates brought out a brown pair of skates.

"Size one for adults, Mr. Skates." Kirby hopped onto the counter. Mr. Skates brought out another pair. "Have fun!"

The kids all put on their skates without much trouble, and put their shoes in their backpacks.

Going outside, they saw the Host, Shulk, and Robin all skating.

"Hold on, Kirby," Popo and Nana said. "Hold onto our rope. Toon Link, stay behind in case that he accidentally lets go."

With that, they started skating.

**Charizard and Pikachu (3rd)**

"Do you have Pokémon skates?"

"Yeah, I do, because the Sm4sh Amazing Race requested to do so. What shoes do you need?" asked the clerk.

"A Charizard and Pikachu skate," Pikachu said. The clerk retrieved two pairs.

**Megaman and Little Mac (4th)**

"Done!" Megaman said. "We should go now."

A Post officer gave them their clue. "Let's do ice skating now!"

**Pac-Man and Mr. G&W (5th)**

Boxes carried: 14/15, Time spent: 13 minutes 23 seconds

"I'm so tired, Pac-Man wheezed. "Can't do the last box..."

"We only have a little bit of time to spare." Mr. G&W bleeped.

**Palutena and Peach (6th)**

Time left: 5 minutes

Team: 0

CPU: 0

The game began. The CPU was tough, able to dodge quickly and also throw hard.

"This is difficult!"

Time left: 4 min 30 sec

Team: 5

CPU: 1

"We need to step it up..."

**Allied team: Wolf, Ganon, Duck Hunt (7th)**

"Come on, let's do Snow Jobs. Ganon and I are strong, so it'll be a piece of cake."

"Cake..." the Dog said, hungry.

**Pit, Dark Pit (10th)**

Pit was heavy.

That was all there was to it.

**Greninja and Lucario (8th)**

"Look! Ganon is yelling at the Dog, so we can pass, quick!"

They shadow-sneaked together past the bickering teams.

Arriving at the Detour, they chose Snow Games.

Snow Games

Time left: 4 min 45 sec

With Shadow-Sneak in use, the team quickly won.

Time left: 1 min

Team: 0

CPU: 59

"Yeah!" Lucario rejoiced. They went to Snow Jobs next.

**Allied team: Wolf, Ganon, Duck Hunt (8th)**

"Greninja and Lucario aren't anywhere behind us..." Wolf said, confused. Everyone looked around.

"Which means..." Duck Hunt Duck replied. "That they passed us already. I saw them pass when we were all arguing! You are all idiots!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone but the Duck screamed in agony.

They all dashed as fast as they could to the Detour place.

**Greninja and Lucario (7th)**

"We're in seventh. As long as we don't drop, we're good. If we pass up, that'd be better.

**Pit and Dark Pit (9th)**

Dark Pit slowly trudged in the snow, and had to stop. With Pit dead, he would have to wait.

Pit would be dead for 30 more minutes.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (10th)**

A villager looked at the now purple monsters, close to the fire.

"You poor racers, you must be so cold! Have a warm jacket and some boots. Have some gloves as well!"

"Thanks!" The two put them on, and went onwards, after warming up.

**Robin and Shulk (2nd)**

Laps: 6/12

"Half way there!" Shulk concentrated on balancing on the ice.

**Allied team (1st)**

Laps: 11/12

"Oh no! Kirby let go!" Toon Link called. He picked up Kirby, and let him grab the string again. They went around for their last lap.

**Charizard and Pikachu (3rd)**

"Melt the ice after we're done, so the others will be delayed.

"Got that," Charizard nodded. They were on their fourth lap.

**Megaman and Little Mac (4th)**

"On the ice now!" Megaman sighed. They started their first lap. The ice was so slippery, the first thing Little Mac did on the ice was slip and fall. He twisted his ankle.

"Ouch." Litlle Mac groaned.

"I'll help you. We're in 4th place, but that doesn't mean that we will not get eliminated!" Megaman said, panicking a little.

**Pac-Man and Mr. G&W (5th)**

"OhmygodI'mdone..." Pac-Man cheered, tired. He let his 2-D partner drag him to the Ice Rink.

**Palutena and Peach (6th)**

They were done with Snow Games, and were heading to the CPU for the next clue.

"Ice skating? Alrighty, let's go!" Peach giggled.

They went into a Skate Rental Shop, and hopped into line, just before Mr. G&W and Pac-Man did.

"Dang it!" Pac-Man shouted.

**Greninja and Lucario (7th)**

Using Shadow Sneak, the frog transported five boxes at once. Lucario used his aura to help him carry more boxes.

Boxes carried: 10/15, Time spent: 2 min 4 sec

**Allied team: Wolf, Ganon, Duck Hunt (8th)**

Currently, the team was losing in Snow Games. Ganon was very slow, and kept getting pelted by the CPU.

Team: Hit by 9

CPU: Hit by 0

"We should have never allied with those dumb racer," Duck glared.

They lost the match, and had to start up again.

They kept losing.

**Allied team: TL, Kirby, Nana, Popo (1st)**

"Team Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, Popo, you have placed 1st! Congrats! You win a cruise to anywhere you want in Florida!"

"That's awesome! Thanks, SoaringHawk. You're awesome."

"Thanks! Also, the good thing is, you get to depart the earliest tomorrow. You're in for a good start tomorrow."

**Charizard and Pikachu, Robin and Shulk (tied for 2nd)**

Both were on the last lap.

"Charizard! Melt the ice!" Pikachu screamed, as Robin and Shulk started to pull ahead to the Pit Stop.

Charizard melted the ice in front of them, creating a hole. Pikachu and Charizard had to go around, but the dragon fell into the hole, slipping.

Charizard died because the water put out his tail fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Pikachu screeched, causing Robin to jump and fall backwards into the ice cold water and die.

"This is good," Pikachu whispered.

"NOOO!" Shulk screamed at Pikachu. Pikachu didn't jump and flinch. He shocked Shulk and pushed him into the water.

Shulk died as well.

Pikachu pulled Charizard out of the water with great effort. Pushing him on the ice, they made it to the Pit Stop.

"Charizard and Pikachu, you placed 2nd! You win a season pass to Six Flags for the summer!"

"Really? We win something for second?"

"Yup! You win something for the first three places, and if you lose, you get a consolation prize for your efforts. Anyways, congrats! Nice technique of killing both racers. It was allowed. Heh. I have to fish them out now," SoaringHawk said.

**Robin and Shulk (3rd)**

Robin was revived, because both of them had been killed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Robin shrieked at first, nearly causing SoaringHawk to drop him into the water again.

"If you hurry, you can get third," SoaringHawk whispered.

Robin, shivering, carried the deceased Shulk to the Pit Stop Mat.

"You placed third! You get $500!"

"Reallly?"

"Yeah! Congrats on being third!"

**Palutena and Peach, Pac-Man and Mr. G&W, and Megaman and Little Mac (4th-6th)**

The three teams watched the commotion of the 2nd and 3rd teams.

Palutena and Peach were on their 7th lap.

Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch were on their 6th lap.

Megaman and Little Mac were just ahead of Palutena and Peach, a few yards ahead.

Palutena fell into the hole Charizard had made. But she didn't die.

"Ha ha!" she yelled in triumph. Peach and Palutena completed their 7th lap, pushing Pac-Man, who was behind them, into the ice water. Pac-Man used his trampoline jump to recover.

"Dang it!" Palutena cursed.

"Watch it, Palutena. You're a goddess. You're not supposed to curse." Peach warned.

"I hate being a goddess!" Palutena sobbed.

**Greninja and Lucario (7th)**

"Can we have ice skates?" The two said once they went into the store.

"Sure!" the clerk said, handing them a pair of skates roughly the size of their feet.

"Thanks!" They cheered in unison. The two Pokémon put on their skates, and dashed outside.

**Teams 4th-7th**

"Dang it dang it dang it!" Bleeped Mr. G&W as he saw the two ninja Pokémon advancing. Lucario used his aura to prevent him and his partner from falling. With this, the two advanced on their second lap.

Mr.G&W and PM- 10th lap

Megaman and Little Mac- 10th lap

Palutena and Peach- 9th lap

Greninja and Lucario- 3rd lap

These were the results after a couple of minutes.

**Allied team: Duck Hunt, Wolf, Ganon (8th)**

"Why are we losing constantly?" Wolf growled. "We need to do Snow Jobs next!"

6th game:

CPU: Hit by 3 snowballs

Team: Hit by 12 snowballs- LOSERS!

Time left: 5 seconds

"We have to win!"

Too bad. They lost... And had to start up again.

**Pit and Dark Pit (10th)**

Time until Pit revives: 4 minutes 1 second

"Come on!"

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (9th)**

The two now-green monsters passed Pit and Dark Pit.

"We're not gonna die we're not gonna die..." Yoshi chanted.

Dark Pit shot an arrow, and hit Yoshi in the head.

Yoshi died from blood loss.

"ARRRGGGHHHH! You jinxed it, Yoshi! You're gonna pay for it, Dark Pit!"

Ivysaur stuffed snow into Dark Pit's eyes and nose, then cut him with Razor leaf. He also strangled him by using Vine Whip.

"Sucker!" Ivysaur screamed as he carried Yoshi towards the Detour, after shoving both into the hole in the pond that Charizard made.

The green monsters went to Snow Jobs.

Yoshi was layed down in the snow, while Ivysaur used Vine Whip to carry two boxes at a time.

Boxes carried: 6/15

Time spent: 3 min 2 seconds

**Pit and Dark Pit (now in 11th)**

The two angels were both dead.

But Pit came back to life! The penalty was over!

"Dark Pit? Why are you dead?" he asked, confused. "And why are we in ice water?"

**Teams in the Ice Rink (4th-7th)**

"No other team so far has entered the ice rink so far!" Peach called. "We'll be good for now."

The teams in the Ice Rink watched as Pit came back to life, and fished Dark Pit out.

After that, the teams were all on their last lap or second to last lap.

"Hurry!" Little Mac shouted to Megaman, who half-carried, half-pushed him around the final lap. Mr. G&W, tired, dragged an exhausted Pac-Man.

"We need 4th at least!"

Team PM and Mr. G&W were tied with Team Megaman and Little Mac.

However, Greninja and Lucario were on their last lap as well, since they went twice as fast as the others.

Greninja and Lucario passed them.

"NNOOOOOOO!" the other three teams screamed.

The two Pokémon smirked and stepped on the Pit Stop, taking off their skates. They put it to the side, in a cubby with other skates from the other Contestants who finished.

"Team Greninja and Lucario, you have placed 4th! Congratulations!" SoaringHawk smiled.

Megaman and Little Mac were almost on the Pit Stop Mat, when Little Mac stumbled because of his twisted ankle.

Mr. G&W and Pac-Man kicked them roughly aside, and stepped onto the Mat.

"Team Mr. G&W and Pac-Man, you have placed 5th! Good job!"

The injured Little Mac crawled to the finish line, having taken off his skates. Megaman's skates were off, and he stepped onto the Pit Stop Mat. Little Mac finally landed on the mat.

"Good job, team Little Mac and Megaman, you have placed 6th! You at least placed higher than most of the other teams!"

"That's great!" Megaman cheered.

**Team Ivysaur and Yoshi (8th)**

"Done with Snow Jobs, let's go to Snow Games!" Ivysaur ran with Yoshi on his back.

At Snow Games, Ivysaur saw the allied team having trouble.

"Yoshi!"

No reply.

"Yoshi?"

Still no reply.

"Wait! You're dead. Never mind..." Ivysaur realized.

He built a fort, and the CPU started the game.

Time left: 4 min 28 seconds

CPU: Hit by 5 snowballs

Team: Hit by 0

Ivysaur was able to hide in the fort, while aiming by looking through the eye-holes of the fort. He threw with his Vines.

Time passed, and the four minutes and twenty-eight seconds were over.

"Here's your next clue. Good game," the CPU said heartily.

"See ya!" Ivysaur picked up Yoshi and went to the Skate Rental Shop.

**Allied team (in 9th)**

"That's not fair!"

"Maybe you should build a fort to keep from getting hit," a Villager said.

"I never thought of that..." Wolf murmured.

**Pit and Dark Pit (10th)**

"We're at Snow Jobs!" Pit gasped.

Boxes carried: 2/15

Pit carried more boxes.

**Host's Speech**

"So far, the allied team, Kirby, Toon Link, Popo, and Nana, have finished first! Charizard and Pikachu finished second, while Shulk and Robin are 3rd! In 4th, Greninja and Lucario miraculously sped to finish before the other teams did! So in 5th, Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch pushed aside Megaman and Little Mac to finish before them! Megaman and Little Mace are in 6th. Currently, Palutena and Peach have finished in 7th!"

"We should finished before them!" Palutena seethed. Peach nodded.

"In 8th place, Ivysaur and Yoshi are starting their first lap in the Ice Rink! The allied team of Wolf, Ganon, DH Duck and DH Dog realize that they should build a fort to protect themselves and win! They are in 9th! In 10th place, Pit and Dark Pit just begun their Snow Jobs task! They still need to do Snow Games. In 11th place, Falco and Fox have just found the clue, 12th place, Mario and Luigi are following the 11th place team. in 13th place, Lucas and Ness have just found the clue box. Close behind are Link and Zelda, in 14th place. In 15th place, Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler have just engaged a fight with Ike and Marth! Ike and Marth are in 16th place. In last place, 17th place, Samus and Lucina are catching up to the teams in 15th and 16th place!"

**Fox and Falco (11th)**

"We're in the lower ranks! But we might be able to pass Wolf, Ganon, and the Duck Hunt!"

**Mario and Luigi (12th)**

"Follow those two! We can definitely catch up!"

**Lucas and Ness (13th)**

"13 is an unlucky number! Something bad might happen!"

"Don't be superstitious, Lucas." Ness assured.

A raging villager knocked Lucas and Ness down into a snow drift.

"I told you that something bad would happen!" Lucas said, indignant.

**Link and Zelda (13th)**

Those kids fell into a snow drift! Come on, Link!"

They grabbed a clue and dashed towards the Detour.

**Lucas and Ness (14th)**

Using PK Fire, the two psychic boys melted the snow. They dashed towards the clue, and followed Link and Zelda, who were 30 yards away.

"Hey! Do you want to ally, Link and Zelda?" the two boys yelled.

The two Hylians looked back.

"Well, no... We're fine as it is." Link answered.

"Drat!" Lucas cursed.

**15th and 16th place**

"Curse you! Go away!" Wii Fit Trainer screamed.

"You go! Get eliminated!" Ike shouted, as he cut up Mii Brawler's arm.

The two teams were in an argument because Mii Brawler tripped the swordfighter friends and laughed at them.

The 17th place team, Lucina and Samus, passed them.

The two teams didn't notice.

**Lucina and Samus (15th)**

"Yes!" Lucina whispered. "Hurry! The clue box is over there."

Samus grabbed a clue.

"Let's go, quick! If we don't hurry, we'll get eliminated!"

**Allied team (10th)**

"Finally! With a fort, we won!" Ganon sighed in relief.

"Well, one other team is in their second task," Duck Hunt Duck said.

"If we don't hurry, we might get eliminated!" Wolf was panicked.

They went to the Snow Jobs place.

**Pit and Dark Pit (9th)**

"Finished with the boxes!" Pit yelled, relieved. He dashed to Snow Games, before anything might happen.

**Fox and Falco (11th)**

"Snow Jobs!"

They met up with Wolf, Ganon, and the Duck Hunt.

"Hide some of their boxes, so they are stopped," Fox whispered.

Falco quietly picked up some of the other team's boxes and threw them into a small pond nearby. Fox was currently on his 7th and 8th box.

Falco helped Fox, and soon, the 15th box was placed in the VPC.

"Quick, let's go! We want to get in the higher half of the ranks!"

**Allied team: Wolf, Ganon, DH (10th)**

DH Duck saw that Pit was already half-way through Snow Games, and he was winning.

Meanwhile, the others were looking for the last six boxes.

"Where did they go? #$ #$%#$%^!"

**Fox and Falco (10th)**

"We passed those idiots! Hurry!"

The team started their Snow Games task.

The two saw Pit winning the Snow Ball Fight.

**Pit and Dark Pit (9th)**

"Finished!" Pit screamed, and Dark Pit came back to life. It had been an hour since DP died.

"We finished both Detour tasks. Time for skating!" Pit whispered urgently to Dark Pit.

"Thanks, brother. We're gonna at least get 9th place!"

**Fox and Falco (10th)**

Time left: 3 min 7 seconds

Team: Hit by 3 snowballs

CPU: Hit by 77 snowballs

"We're doing good so far!" Falco said as he launched another snowball.

**Samus and Lucina (15th) **

"Do Snow Games first!"

**Pit and Dark Pit (9th)**

"We've got our skates, so let's get on the rink! There's a big hole in it, so fly over it!" Pit told Dark Pit.

"Ok."

The two used their wings for balance, and gained 6 laps fairly quick.

**Fox and Falco (10th)**

"We've won! Now we go skating!"

"I'm bad at skating..." Fox frowned.

"Don't worry!" Falco said.

**Time passes, Host's speech**

"Now, everyone is mostly done with their tasks, well, except Wolf, Ganon, and Duck Hunt! They haven't found their last six boxes. So, Yoshi and Ivysaur just finished in 8th place. Pit and Dark Pit are on their 9th lap, in 9th place! Fox and Falco, who have tricked Wolf, Ganon, and DH, are in 10th place!"

"WHHAAATT!?" Wolf shrieked, surprised. "Fox and Falco have tricked us! They always do... I'm tired of that!"

"Anyways, in 11th place, Mario and Luigi just finished their tasks, and are half-way through to the Skate Rental Shop. Link and Zelda, now in 12th place, are just behind Mario and Luigi! Lucas and Ness, in 13th place, are a couple of yards behind. Samus and Lucina, in 14th place look as if they will ambush the 11th, 12th, and 13th place teams. In 14th and 15th places, Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler, and Ike and Marth, have recently quit fighting, and are actually doing their detour tasks. Wolf, Ganon, and Duck Hunt are in dead last, because they won't be finding their boxes in like- forever!

**First Place Interview**

"We have done so good!" Toon Link began.

"With the alliance, we helped each other. We plan to ally for as long as we can, and also share our prizes together, no matter what happens. We are friends," Nana grinned.

"Since we also have an early start tomorrow, we will definitely get a good advantage of that. We're so gonna win!" Popo jumped up.

"Thank you for the interview, kids. Hope ya win," the camerawoman turned off the camera.

**Second Place Interview**

"Charizard is such a good partner," Pikachu hugged Charizard, who just revived.

"Charizard! Without you, we would have just gotten third!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Really?" Asked a dumbfounded Charizard.

"Yeah! You made a hole in the ice, and though you fell into the ice and died, Robin and Shulk fell into the ice as well! Then, I pushed you to the Pit Stop!"

"We're awesome," Charizard roared in happiness.

**Third Place Interview**

"We've done a good job," Robin said simply.

"If Charizard hadn't made a hole in the ice, we could have won," Shulk pursed his lips. "Third is great, anyway. We got a prize for third place! I'm glad."

"Yeah," Robin relaxed.

**Host**

"So now, everyone is going to or at the Skate Rental Shop!"

**Previously, the ambush from Lucina and Samus (14th)**

"Ready, set, GO!" Lucina screamed, and gashed Lucas and Ness in one shot.

Samus shot a missle at Link's and Mario's head. Zelda fainted with the shock of the attack, and Luigi was punched in the face. Ness tried to avenge his fallen friend, but Lucina grabbed him and threw him at the door, which was three yards away. Ness slumped down, unconscious.

"Our ambush worked!" Lucina squealed in joy. The team claimed 11th place and ran into the Skate Rental Shop.

**Now- Everyone is at the Ice Rink**

"Man, I am so dizzy..." Ness said, woozy. "That team was so evil."

Samus and Lucina: 11th

Lucas and Ness: 12th

Link and Zelda: 13th

Mario and Luigi: 14th

"Look! It's Pit and Dark Pit! They claimed 9th, and Fox and Falco claimed 10th!" Link pointed out to the Pit Stop Mat.

Samus and Lucina: 9th lap

Lucas and Ness: 5th lap

Link and Zelda: 4th lap

Mario and Luigi: 4th lap

Everyone started skating a little faster. They saw Ike and Marth, and Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler step onto the ice. Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler were fast on the ice. They seemed to be good at it. They quickly gained three laps.

"OMG! We might get eliminated!" Mario gasped. He shot a fireball at the oncoming team, but missed.

Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler achieved five more laps.

Lucina and Samus stepped onto the mat. "Lucina and Samus, you are team 11!"

"We're done for," Luigi groaned.

More time passed, because all the Contestants did was skate around or attack each other. Nothing exciting happened.

Until...

Ike and Marth tripped over the orange cones.

"Penalty!" SoaringHawk exclaimed. "You must wait ten minutes."

"NOOOOOO!" Ike screeched angrily. They were punished and had to sit on the side during the penalty.

Time left: 9 min 59 seconds.

"Is it done yet?" Marth groaned.

"No."

"GAAAHHH!" Marth sighed.

"Is it done yet?" Marth groaned.

"No, it isn't. Only a few seconds passed.."

"GAAAHHH!" Marth sighed.

"Is it done yet?" Marth groaned.

"No, and stop repeating yourself, parrot!"

"GAAAHHH!" Marth sighed.

They watched Mii Brawler and Wii Fit Trainer claim 12th place.

"Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler, you are Team 12!"

"Yaayy!" Mii Brawler cheered.

Time left: 7 min 20 sec

On Link and Zelda and Lucas and Ness's last lap, Zelda used a Din's Fire, and knocked Lucas unconscious. Ness pushed Lucas to the finish line, but Link and Zelda got there seconds before the other did.

"Link and Zelda, you are team 13!"

The unconscious Lucas and a tired Ness stepped onto the Pit Stop Mat.

"Ness and Lucas, you are the second to last accepted team to the Pit Stop! You are team 14!"

"Yess! We did it!" Ness cheered. He tripped and fell unconscious. He still had his skates on.

Mario and Luigi rushed to the Pit Stop, after five minutes.

"You are the last team to arrive and be accepted, Mario and Luigi. You are Team 15."

"At least we aren't eliminated," Mario smiled.

SoaringHawk went to Ike and Marth, who had only five seconds left to their penalty.

"Ike and Marth, you are eliminated. But, you get a consolation prize of $100! Also, you get to help me in the Amazing Race for Sm4sh, along with King Dedede, Olimar, R.O.B., Captian Falcon, Villager, Dr. Mario, and some others!"

"That's cool. At least now we can help," Ike felt better.

At the Detour task, Snow Jobs, Wolf, Ganon, and DH saw SoaringHawk coming.

"Team Wolf and Ganon, and DH, you are eliminated from the Race. However, you get a consolation prize of $100. You also get to help me during the race."

"Okay..." sighed a dejected Ganon.

**After the Race- Eliminated Teams, Interviews**

Team Wolf and Ganon

"It stinks that we were eliminated," Ganon sighed. "At least we got $50 each for both of us."

They didn't say anything else, so the interviewer went over to Duck Hunt

Duck Hunt

"Well, all we have to say is that we shouldn't have allied with that other team. With their arguing, we got last."

"I wish we were still in..."

Ike and Marth

"If Marth hadn't fallen over the orange cones, then we would have won!"

"No, you tripped over the cones!"

"It's your fault!"

"Idiot! It was you who thought of coming to this race! This is your fault!"

**Team times:**

Team 1: Allied team, Kirby, Toon Link, Nana, Popo: 11:23 pm

Team 2: Charizard and Pikachu: 11:51 pm

Team 3: Robin and Shulk: 11:59 pm

Team 4: Greninja and Lucario: 12:30 am

Team 5: Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch: 12:43 am

Team 6: Megaman and Little Mac: 12:45 am

Team 7: Palutena and Peach: 12:57 am

Team 8: Ivysaur and Yoshi: 1:05 am

Team 9: Pit and Dark Pit: 1:11 am

Team 10: Fox and Falco: 1:15 am

Team 11: Lucina and Samus: 1:28 am

Team 12: Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler: 1:30 am

Team 13: Link and Zelda: 1:36 am

Team 14: Ness and Lucas: 1:37 am

Team 15: Mario and Luigi: 1:43 am

**Team 16: Ike and Marth: ELIMINATED**

**Team 17: Allied Team: Ganon and Wolf, DH Dog and DH Duck: ELIMINATED**

**3 Teams eliminated overall**

"See you next time, readers! Leg 2 of Sm4sh Amazing Race is coming next time!" SoaringHawk waved at the camera and the show was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This was a long chapter, and it took a lot of time. Please review, because it took effort to write this. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**PS. If there are some mistakes, please review it to me, and I will fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I know I made a lot of errors for the first leg, but know that I put my best efforts into fanfics. Even I am not completely satisfied with what I wrote; everything can be improved in some way.**

**Please please please review! Review on which team you like best!**

* * *

><p>Leg 2<p>

"So, last time on Sm4sh Amazing Race for Leg 1, 19 teams ventured into a snowy world- the world of the Ice Climbers! Three teams were eliminated: Team Duck Hunt (Dog and Duck), Team Ganondorf and Wolf, and Team Marth and Ike! But they are still going to participate in the Amazing Race, along with other SSBB and SSB4 characters that didn't register for the race!"

"King Dedede, Wolf, Snake, Olimar, Villager, Wario, Bowser, DK, Diddy Kong, Sonic, Captain Falcon, R.O.B., and Meta Knight will be helping me during the remaining legs of the race! With the three eliminated teams, they will be in charge of giving clues and such."

"Squirtle and Mewtwo are in charge of helping teams along the way. All of the characters that are not currently participating in the race and are in SSBB or SSB4 will be in another race, actually, which will come out soon!"

"Lastly, Dr. Mario has decided to heal the Contestants who accidently get hurt or die during the leg! This will reduce penalty time."

"So now, here are the remaining teams that will be going on to the second leg!

Team 1: Allied team: Kirby, Toon Link, Nana, Popo: 11:23 pm

(PS. They count as one team and they share one place.)

Team 2: Charizard and Pikachu: 11:51 pm

Team 3: Robin and Shulk: 11:59 pm

Team 4: Greninja and Lucario: 12:30 am

Team 5: Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch

Team 6: Megaman and Little Mac: 12:45 am

Team 7: Palutena and Peach: 12:57 am

Team 8: Ivysaur and Yoshi: 1:05 am

Team 9: Pit and Dark Pit: 1:11 am

Team 10: Fox and Falco: 1:15 am

Team 11: Lucina and Samus: 1:28 am

Team 12: Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler: 1:30 am

Team 13: Link and Zelda: 1:36 am

Team 14: Ness and Lucas: 1:37 am

Team 15: Mario and Luigi: 1:43 am

"Tension between within teams are certainly going to worsen after this point! With this, teams could drop ranks and be eliminated! Will the allied team in first, Kirby, Toon Link, Nana and Popo, continue having great teamwork and cooperation, or will they un-ally and drop? Can the last two ranks, team 14 and 15, step up their efforts and gain the ranks? Let's find out! Oh yeah, the last two teams that reach the pit stop will be eliminated!"

"The allied team, Kirby, Toon Link, Nana, and Popo, will leave at 11:23 am right now, and will be heading for Yoshi's Island!"

**First team to depart: Kirby, Toon Link, Nana, Popo: 11:23 am**

"C'mon! We've got less than 30 minutes until team 2 comes out!"

"The clue says..."

"Clue 1!" Villager says, who is stationed at the first clue. "You must head for the Ice Airport and book a flight for one of two different places. The airport is about 15 miles away, so grab a taxi and drive on!"

The four called for a taxi. A yellow taxi skidded on the icy road, and stopped before them.

"Please take us to Ice Airport!" Nana politely smiles at the taxi driver, reading the name of the airport off of the clue.

"Sure!" the taxi driver cheerfully replies. He sets off on the icy road towards the airport.

"Can you please go a little faster?" Kirby asks impatiently, ten minutes later.

"He can't, Kirby. We might crash. We want to do this safe." Toon Link reminds him.

"I hope we can still be faster than Charizard and Pikachu," Kirby grumbles.

"Cheer up! If we do this safe, like Toon Link said, we can still win first! If not, we'll get in the top five, at least." Popo adds on.

The team eventually arrived at the airport without any accidents.

Snake was at the next clue.

"Clue 2!" He read, while giving them the next clue. "You must book an airport, either for Express Air, or Blizzard Lines. Go see the clerk over there for more info. Good luck, kids!"

The two head off.

**Team 2 departs: Charizard and Pikachu: 11:51 am**

"Hurry! That team already went ahead of us! We need to go fast in order to beat them!"

Villager read the clue and gave one to them. "Get a taxi and go to the airport, which is 15 miles away!"

The two grabbed a taxi and rode off.

**Team 3 departs: Robin and Shulk: 11:59 am**

"We need second! Those two idiots stole our place. Thankfully, we're only eight minutes behind," Robin says.

Shulk receives the clue from the boy in the red shirt.

They waited three minutes for a taxi.

"Great. We are now 12 minutes behind."

"That's not a big deal, Robin."

**Team 1: Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, Popo**

"Can we hear the information about Express Air and Blizzard Lines?" Nana, being the most polite out of the four, asked.

"Express Air departs at 12:30 pm, but lands at Yoshi's Island at 3:30 pm. Blizzard Lines departs at 12:45 pm, but lands at the Island at 3:00 pm.

"Can we have four tickets for Blizzard Lines, please?" Kirby politely asks.

"Okay!" Four tickets are printed. The four head onto the plane ahead of time, so they don't have to worry about accidentally missing the plane.

**Team 2: Charizard and Pikachu**

"It's currently 12:01 pm! There's the airport!" Pikachu grabs his bags and runs to Snake. Charizard follows slowly behind.

Snake reads and gives the two the clue.

"That rhymes, the 'two the clue'," Pikachu realizes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Snake asks.

"Ah, nothing," Charizard answers, and drags Pikachu into the airport.

Going to the clerk, Pikachu asks, "Can you tell us about the Express Air and Blizzard Lines airplanes going to Yoshi's Island?"

"The Express Air leaves at 12:30 pm, and lands at Yoshi's Island at 3:30 pm. Blizzard Lines departs at 12:45 pm, but-"

"We'll take Express Air," Charizard said, impatient.

"Well, okay," the clerk prints two tickets for Express Air.

"We'll be number 1!" Charizard roars, scaring off a few people in the airport.

"Charizard..." Pikachu growls.

"What?"

**Team 3: Robin and Shulk**

"It's almost 12:45 pm, when Megaman and Little Mac are gonna depart," Shulk says, looking at the clock in the airport. They had just received the clue from Snake.

They went to the clerk at the counter and asks for the flight times.

The clerk tells them the times.

"You also might want to know that there are flights every one hour to the Express Airlines, but for Blizzard Lines there are flights every two hours. There are three flights for Express Airlines, and only two for Blizzard Lines."

"We'd like tickets for Blizzard Lines. We will have a greater advantage. Also, did you see an orange dragon and a little yellow mouse pass by recently?" Robin suddenly asks.

"Yup! They came here ten minutes ago, and they went on the Express Airlines."

"Really? Yes! That's great!" Shulk thanks the clerk. "Sorry if we're asking you too many questions, but is there anyone on Blizzard Lines? Any Racers?"

"Yeah," the clerk sighed. "Four kids."

"Thanks anyway," Robin finishes, and the two SSB4 racers head to the Blizzard Lines airplane.

"We've got those four children to beat," Robin sighs. "I think we can beat them."

**Team 4 departs: Megaman and Little Mac: 12:45 pm**

"Time to go! We've only 12 minutes until Palutena and Peach come out."

"Hey, Megaman and Little Mac! Don't just stand there! Get the clues! Get a taxi and go to the airport 15 miles away!" the Villager shouts, catching the two's attention.

"Oh. Sorry!" Megaman says, and snatches a clue. "Thanks!"

**Team 1: Kirby, TL, Nana, Popo AND Team 2: Robin and Shulk**

**On Blizzard Lines: Airplane take-off**

"Yeah! We're gonna be ahead of everyone else!" Kirby cheers.

"Well, sorry, but not anymore," Robin interrupts, sitting next to the four.

"WHAT? NOOO!" Kirby screams, only to be temporarily gagged by Popo.

"No shouting on the airplane, remember?" Popo asks harshly. "Sorry, Shulk and Robin."

Nana devised a clever plan. "Hey, Shulk and Robin, since we're the first two teams, and Charizard and Pikachu don't seem to be on this flight, why don't we... join up for a little bit? We can prevent others from stealing 1st and 2nd place. We can join for this leg, and we won't mind if you get 1st instead, because we'll get a prize for 2nd or 3rd place. Okay?"

Robin thought a while. "Well..."

"Yes! Okay!" Shulk agrees. "We can guarantee each other 1st or 2nd! Thanks!"

"Why did you decide to ally ourselves with that other team?" Popo whispers.

"Well, we're children, so we're gonna have a harder time in staying in the higher ranks, so teaming up with another team will ease our job, and we can not get eliminated! Besides, if there's a task we can't do, Robin and Shulk can help us!"

"Good point. You're always so smart," Kirby gives a thumbs-up.

**Team 3: Charizard and Pikachu**

At 12:30, Express Airlines left, without the two Pokémon, who were currently napping.

"_Blizzard Lines is leaving now," _an attendant announces in the speaker. The two Pokémon jolted up with a gasp.

"WHAT? PIKACHU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Charizard screams, blasting many people in the airports to be blasted out through the doors from his roar's power. People screamed as they flew out of the doors.

"You were the one who ignored me and chose the flight for us," Pikahcu accused.

"Still, you idiot! We could have changed our decision and go to the other flight!" Charizard furiously roars.

"Wait! We forgot to get on our 12:30 flight as well! You lazy #$# !"

While the two Pokémon bickered...

**Team 4: Greninja and Lucario**

The two saw the two Pokémon argue.

"Quick! Pass them! We still have the chance of being third!" Greninja eagerly plots, croaking.

Greninja literally hops into an opened taxi, Lucario rushing after.

"Drive faster, idiot driver!" Lucario shouts, impatient.

The driver, startled, pressed harder on the gas pedal. The car accelerated at least by 50 mph.

"What the #$$# did you just do, Lucario?" Greninja screamed. "The car's gonna crash!"

"Nonsense! We'll get first this way!"

The car slid on the icy bridge. A sign nearby read:

_Please go slow when the bridge when it is icy._

The car crashed.

**Team 5: Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch**

Villager handed them a clue.

"Hey, how 'bout we go on a snow mobile instead? We don't have to worry about icy roads or traffic!"

"Good idea!" G&W beeped.

They ordered a snow mobile and rode in the snow.

"What a good idea," Villager watched the two 1980 game characters speed away.

Meanwhile...

The two passed a crash site.

"We need to get first! This was the way to get first!" Lucario growled.

"The road is icy, moron! This is how we get _last_!" Greninja screamed in English.

"We need to do something about this! Do something!" Lucario said, helpless. "That other team is passing us!"

"They _passed _us already," Greninja corrected.

Lucario glared. "I know!"

The 1980 game characters zoomed by, cackling maniacally.

**Team 6: Megaman and Little Mac**

"Here's your clue! Oh yeah, I advise you to use a snow mobile. There's a crash on the road, and I'm sure you don't want to be delayed," Villager said.

"Here's a snow mobile!" Squirtle said, carrying fifteen of the vehicles behind him. Red, the Pokémon trainer was grunting with the effort by carrying most of them.

"Thanks!" Megaman brightened up. The two sped away.

**Team 3: Charizard and Pikachu**

"Drat drat drat drat drat drat!" Pikachu moans.

"Stop adding up the word count!" Charizard growls.

"You're adding word count as well," Pikachu retorts.

"You just did too," Charizard's voice raised.

"You added four more words!"

Charizard yelled, "You just made five more words!"

"Well, you just made six more words!"

"Now you made seven words in all!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

"YOU ARE ONE ANNOYING BRAT, I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER IF WE WEREN'T PARTNERS!"

The two started a fight in the airport, making several passengers scream in fear.

"Why are you adding word count?"

"Why are _you_ adding more words to the word count?"

"Stop this!" SoaringHawk screeches. Like a hawk. "We're all adding word count!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, dummies, we are all adding more word count every second we talk or describe something, okay?"

"OMG, we are adding word count!" Pac-Man gasped, who sounded quite upset.

"WE'RE ALL ADDING WORD COUNT!" Mr. Game and Watch sobbed.

Everyone cried, except for SoaringHawk. SoaringHawk flew out of the airport with a sigh.

**Team 4: Pac-Man and Game & Watch**

"I can't b-b-believe it..." Mr. Game & Watch was still crying.

"I know," Pac-Man responded. "But still, we've got to get tickets, and we can pass Charizard and Pikachu."

They started to walk to the line to buy tickets.

**Team 5: Megaman and Little Mac**

"What the..." Megaman started.

"Heck?" Little Mac finished.

"What happened..."

"Here?"

"Why are you finishing my sentences for me?"

They followed Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch.

**Team 6: Lucario and Greninja**

"Hmmph," Lucario grumbled, trying to sit down without hurting his broken tail. It had been wrapped up with a gauze, courtesy to Dr. Mario.

"I"

"Hmm?" Lucario asked the frog, who had a cloth wrapped around one eye.

"D"

Lucario was confused.

"I"

"Are you spelling something?"

''O"

"What the heck are you tryin' to tell me?"

"T!" Greninja growled.

"?" Lucario was still confused at the five words Greninja said.

**Team 7: Palutena and Peach**

"We need to show them who's boss!" Palutena slammed her staff down in determination.

"Yep!"

Palutena slammed her staff down again and flapped her wings. Villager was blown 5280 feet away.

5280 feet=1 mile

"Great. We have to go one mile to find that clue, thanks to you!" Peach growled.

"Well, since Villager is also walking back as well, we'll get to him twice as fast-we and him are both walking towards each other."

"I don't get half of what you just said, but okay."

**Team 8: Ivysaur and Yoshi**

"Where did the clue go? It's supposed to be here." Ivysaur wondered.

"Since those two girls before just made the Villager with the clue get blown away one mile away, then I am here to tell you the clue," Mewtwo said. "Grab a snow mobile and go to the airport, 15 miles away, over there."

"Thanks, Mewtwo," Ivysaur gratefully said.

Yoshi turned on a green snow mobile and Ivysaur hung on.

"HURRY! I SENSE A BLIZZARD COMING!" Mewtwo shouted to warn the two.

**REFER TO HOST'S SPEECH BELOW, PLEASE!**

**Team 6: Greninja and Lucario**

"Look! Snow mobiles! They are being driven by the other racers! Want to steal one?" Greninja ribbeted.

"Well... sure." Lucario used his aura and made Ivysaur and Yoshi fall off the snow mobiles, and fly away 999.999999 feet.

"DANG IT!" Yoshi screamed.

The two Pokémon hopped on and sped away.

**Team 7: Ivysaur and Yoshi**

"Now we have to walk there!" Yoshi complained.

"Well, actually, let's use that taxi, waiting on the road!" Ivysaur pointed out.

As if on cue, the taxi drove away.

"Now what?" Yoshi grumbled.

"We walk..." Ivysaur shuddered.

The Blizzard and snow knocked the grass-type Pokémon out.

"Really? This is so not gonna work so well," Yoshi sighed.

**Team 8: Palutena and Peach**

"There! There's Villager!" Peach yelled to Palutena in the heavy snow.

"Well, here's a clue," Villager panted, standing in a little clearing in the woods, 499 feet away from the road. Still, it was pretty far away from the entrance of the Leg 1 Hotel.

"We have to go back and call some type of taxi or snow mobile?" Palutena gasped, after reading the clue.

"Well, yeah. Unless you want to freeze to death," Villager glared.

"Let's fly, then!" Palutena replied, and took off with Peach.

**Teams 3-6**

"Finally there," Little Mac shuddered. "Let's buy the tickets."

They avoided the fairly large mess in the airport, caused by the heated argument several minutes ago. Caused by you-know-what.

"Can you tell us the flights, please?" Megaman asks the lady behind the counter.

"Well, Express Air is departing at 1:30 pm, and is landing at Yoshi's Island, for the Race, at 4:30 pm. For Blizzard Lines, the plane is departing at 2:30 pm, but arrives at the Island at 4:45 pm as well. Well, but, since there is a blizzard right now, both planes will be delayed. Planes will both take off at 2:00, actually. For Blizzard Lines, SoaringHawk decided that the schedule should change a little, so we changed the flight schedule."

"We'll take Blizzard Lines, please."

"Here you go!"

Pikachu and Charizard dashed up next to the counter.

"Same flight as them," Charizard ordered.

Pac-Man and & Watch were three spots away in line.

"Oh yeah, please, it may sound strange, but please say to any other Contestants of the Amazing Race that the Blizzard Lines Flight is now booked," Pikachu begger.

"Well... Alright, then."

Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch went to the lady in the counter, and ordered Express Air tickets.

Greninja and Lucario went up to a man behind the counter. They were fortunately not the victims of Charizard and Pikachu's little plan.

"Tickets to the Blizzard Lines, please. As earliest as possible." Lucario asked.

**Team 7: Ivysaur and Yoshi**

"Thanks, Doctor," Ivysaur cheered.

"You're welcome. Good luck!" Dr. Mario waved.

Team Palutena and Peach passed by them.

"NO0O0O0O0O0O!"

**Team 7: Palutena and Peach**

"Back in 7th again, like where we started," Peach smiled. They entered the airport. A blizzard stirred up behind them.

It was 1:50 pm currently, the clock read.

"May we have tickets to the earliest flight possible?" Palutena asked a man behind the counter.

"Sure!" He printed two tickets for the women. They were going to board on Blizzard Lines.

**Team 8: Ivysaur and Yoshi**

"At the airport, finally!"

It was 2:01 pm, and both flights had just left.

The two walked up to the counter, unaware that two flights just departed from the airport.

"Tickets that will get us the fastest for Yoshi Island," Yoshi commanded.

"There's only one flight now," the woman said. "3:00 pm."

"What's the other flight?"

"Blizzard Lines."

"Oh."

SoaringHawk flew into the airport again.

"Ohmygoshiforgotthatsomeoftheracersmightnotreachtheairportintimeforthelastflight," SoaringHawk gasped.

"Add one more flight for Blizzard Lines at 4:00 pm, and one more flight for Express Airlines at 4:00 as well," SoaringHawk said to the lady that Yoshi and Ivysaur was talking to.

"Sure."

"See ya," SoaringHawk left the airport once again.

The two green monsters got their tickets and waited for their flight to Yoshi's Island.

"Wait! We don't need tickets. I can fly to Yoshi's Island!" Yoshi realized.

"Really? How long will it take?" Ivysaur asked.

"If we go now, we can arrive at my hometown at 3:15 pm! Despite of the weather, I'll be able to make it! I just need to bundle up some more! You too," Yoshi said.

They set off into the light snowstorm, Yoshi flying towards his home.

**Team 9: Pit and Dark Pit**

"Well, we're 7.5 miles away from the air port," Pit calculated, and in 10 seconds, Fox and Falco will come out! Too bad that the blizzard has stopped us from coming out during our original times."

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

"Well, they're out now," Dark Pit groaned. He wanted to get higher than 9th in this leg.

**Team 10: Fox and Falco**

"Let's hit the road!" Fox yelled as he read the clue. "That stupid blizzard has delayed us! Well, at least we'll get a small boost later on. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Well, actually, let's hit the snow," he corrected himself. "Grab a snow mobile!"

The two turned on the fuel-efficient snow-mobile and rode to the airport.

**Team 4-8**

At the airport,

"Yoshi and Ivysaur aren't here, for some reason. Something happened," Palutena said.

"It's good for us," Palutena replied.

"Actually, no it isn't," Peach said. "Yoshi must be not using an airplane at all, and, he's probably flying there!"

"Well, there goes one team, far ahead of us all."

**Host's speech**

"10 teams have departed the Leg 1 hotel! The Allied team of Toon Link, Nana, Popo, and Kirby, along with another team, Robin and Shulk, are teams 1 and 2, on the second flight of all the flights! They are currently in flight, and will land at 3:00 pm. No one boarded the 12:30 flight, Express Airlines! That was the first flight! Charizard and Pikachu bought tickets for that flight, but it would take them longer on that flight! They also missed the flight, and that made them drop several ranks. Team Yoshi and Ivysaur are currently flying to Yoshi's Island on their own, without an airplane! They will land at the island at 3:15 pm. They have a good start. The rest of the teams are almost at the airport, or waiting for a flight in the airport!"

"Next, Team Lucina and Samus will be leaving. It is now 2:30. There has been an intense blizzard, and because of that, there has been a delay in some of the teams' starting times! Teams 10, 11, 12, and 13 have just left, or are going to start now!"

**Teams 11-13**

"The teams are departing minutes apart, so we've gotta use our 60 seconds wisely!" Samus urged. One minute before, Fox and Falco left. They had actually gotten quite far during that time.

45 seconds left!

The clue was given to Lucina, and they revved the motor of the Snow Mobile. About 7 of them were left, now.

30 seconds!

Lucina and Samus already advanced 1/2 of a mile on the snow.

15 seconds!

"Hurry!"

"I don't wanna crash!" Samus yelled back.

0 seconds! And now, here comes...

**Team 12: Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler**

"That blizzard hindered us, but at least teams 10-13 depart within minutes of each other! We can easily pass the teams like this," Mii Brawler said as he ripped a clue open and used a snow mobile to ride the snow. The two rode off. They saw Lucina and Samus in the distance.

30 seconds left!

Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler almost crashed into a tree, which made them have to slow down a little. The two ahead of team 12 vanished in the distance.

"No!" Wii Fit Trainer cried.

**Team 13: Link and Zelda**

"I see that other team!" Zelda squinted in the distance.

Link had grabbed a snow mobile and the clue on the other hand.

"Sweetie, let's go now!"

"Okay! We're gonna get higher than 13th place!"

**Team 14: Ness and Lucas**

"Got the clue?"

"Well, yeah. Do you know how to drive a snow mobile?"

"No... We're not allowed to, anyway. We're too young."

"Let's get a taxi, then!"

The two psychic kids called for a taxi and hit the road.

**Teams 4-9**

"One more team arrived! We have a chance of being eliminated!" Megaman spotted.

It was 2:45.

Three more teams arrived, and ordered tickets for both flights. Link and Zelda bought tickets for Blizzard Lines. Wii Fit Trainer and Mii Brawler did as well. However, Lucina and Samus, freezing cold, bought Express Air Tickets.

15 minutes passed, and none of the other teams came.

"Yes! Two teams aren't here yet! They're sure to be eliminated!" Samus cheered.

"Well, one of us teams will be," Greninja growled.

"Uh oh."

**Blizzard Lines Flight Lands at Yoshi Island: 3:00 pm**

**Toon Link, Kirby, Popo, Nana**

**Shulk and Robin**

"C'mon, we can't just stop now! It's really warm and nice here, but we need that clue! For all we know, the other teams could be coming!" Kirby said.

"It's okay, Kirby. We've got plenty of time."

The two teams got clues from R.O.B.

"Detour! There are two different paths you can take. One is more difficult and dangerous than the other, but it will be faster."

"In the right path, which is the safer one, you will have to do Ace it or Race it. Ace it is when you must pass a test about Yoshis. There are twenty questions, and you must answer at least 15 correctly. For you two teams, since you are all allied in some way, you must pass 20 out of 25 questions correctly. You also must do Race it, all teams must do both choices in a path. In Race it, teams must race on a Yoshi. After doing 10 laps, they will finish the path."

"The other path is to the left."

"The two detours are Chase it or Case it. Chase it is when you must chase down 5 Yoshi in an obstacle course. This is a dangerous course, and you may get seriously injured in doing it. For your team, you must catch 5 more Yoshi. In Case it, you must case 20 Yoshi Eggs and cross a highway to load them in a truck! Racers might get run over by passing cars, so you must be careful and fast to pass!"

"We'll take the left path. None of us don't want to be killed during this race," Shulk decided. The others nodded.

"Go to the right path then," R.O.B. directed.

**On Ace it**

Question 1:

What color are most Yoshi?

a) green

b) blue

c) yellow

d) All of the above

"A!" Toon Link answered.

"Correct!" The green Yoshis stated.

Question 2:

What do most Yoshi eat?

a) their enemies, like Bugs

b) apples

c) food

d) meat

"Well... C!" Nana said.

"Correct!"

Question 3:

How big is an average Yoshi?

a) 2 m

b) 2.5 m

c) 3 m

d) 3.5 m

"A?"

"Wrong! B!" The Yoshi crowd chanted.

**3:15- Yoshi and Ivysaur arrive**

"Yah! We must be one of the first ones there!"

They walked towards the clue.

"Here," R.O.B. told them. "You are the third team here. Read the clue and choose wisely."

"Let's do the safer choice. I already died once on Leg 1, and I don't want to die again."

"Kay, Yoshi."

**On Race It**

"Hey, Yoshi, can you do it? I'm not good at racing."

"Well, sure, except that I have to ride a Yoshi. It'd be like a Yoshi riding a Yoshi." Yoshi grumbled.

He saddled a Yoshi and went to the starting line.

"Yoshi the Racer! You must finish in the top 5 to pass. You are racing against nine other opponents," DK announced.

DK said, "Ready, set, GO!" The 10 Yoshi set off.

Laps: 1/10

"This is pretty easy!"

**Allied team and Shulk and Robin**

**On Ace it**

**Questions answered correctly: 14/20**

"We're good so far! We've only gotten two questions wrong."

Question 16/25

What are Yoshi better at?

a) Eating

b) Fighting

c) Flying

d) Seeing

"Well, I'd say... Eating. A." Robin thought. He glanced at the Yoshi Clock. 3:25.

"Correct!" The Yoshi said.

"Yay!"

**Team 15: Mario and Luigi**

"We're almost there! The airport is one mile away!" Luigi said.

**Teams 4-13**

"Planes are taking off," a lady announced over the intercom.

**Teams on Blizzard Lines, taking off at 2:00 pm**

Teams Greninja and Lucario, Little Mac and Megaman, Charizard and Pikachu, Peach and Palutena, and Mii Brawler and Wii Fit Trainer were on the airplane.

"Hey, want to team up? We need to beat these suckers," Little Mac whispered to Mii Brawler and Wii Fit Trainer. They sat near the back of the plane.

"Hmmm... Well, the other teams could get an advantage on us if we don't ally, so-"

Wii Fit Trainer cut in. "Yes. It will help us both. Well, right now, how 'bout we get to know each other a bit more?"

"Sure!"

Greninja and Lucario and Charizard and Pikachu also happened to be sitting next to each other. Since all they had to do was wait, they talked to each other.

"I really hope what comes up next will be easy," Greninja thought, scratching slightly at his eye wound.

Ooops.

He accidentally scratched open the wound somehow.

Greninja fainted from the blood loss, and D. Mario came to the rescue.

Repatching up Greninja's eye, he disappeared again.

"Well, we kind of need help, like this, so can we ally? So we can maybe get a higher place?" Lucario asked.

"Heh. Well..."

"No."

"Yes yes."

"No no no."

"Yes yes yes yes."

"I take that as a yes." Lucario immediately said. Therefore, a weak ally of the two teams were formed. It wasn't going to go well.

**Teams on Express Air, also taking off at 2:00 pm**

Teams Pac-Man and Mr. Game and Watch, Fox and Falco, Lucina and Samus, and Pit and Dark Pit were sitting somewhat close on the plane.

"I can't believe that we were fooled. I heard that there was a team that stopped us from getting the faster flight," Falco groaned. "We may be doomed. One of us is probably gonna be eliminated!"

"Well, so are those other two teams that will catch the last flight."

Meanwhile...

Lucina and Samus decided they needed to join up with another team.

"Hey, Dark Pit and Pit, I think this is a time for both of us to ally. Because we're on one of the last flights, and if we ally, we have a lesser or greater chance of winning. In this case, if we work together, we won't get eliminated. How 'bout we join and work together?"

"Nah, you girls might stop us. Not allying is a wiser choice for us." Dark Pit responded.

Still, the two women were not discouraged by this. They went to Fox and Falco to ask them the same thing. Explaining their opinion of teaming up, they agreed as well.

"It's a risk, that we may slow ourselves down, but it's worth it. If we cooperate and know each other well, then we will avoid elimination."

**Last two teams at the airport**

"NNNNOOOO0O0O0O0!" Lucas screamed in agony.

"Buddy, we can't give up! We might lose, but we've got to try our best to win, no matter what. Some fans will still have faith in us."

Mario and Luigi

"We're gonna lose."

"We might win, though."

"Fat chance."

The two claimed tickets together on Express Air.

**Host's Speech**

"All teams are at the airport! The last two teams, Mario and Luigi, and Ness and Lucas, will be on Express Airlines. They don't have a good chance of not being eliminated, but wish them luck. Something might happen!"

"The allied team, Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, Popo, and team Shulk and Robin, have formed a temporary alliance! They seem to work well, so they may be in the final legs! They are on Ace It, of the Easy Path. Team Yoshi and Ivysaur made an unpredictable move and flew themselves, without an airplane, to Yoshi's Island! They are tied with the first mentioned team in this short summary. They are doing Race It."

"For the other teams, they are on the 2:00 flight, Blizzard Lines AND Express Air. Samus and Lucina allied with Fox and Falco, Little Mac and Megaman allied with Mii Brawler and Wii Fit Trainer, and Greninja and Lucario and Charizard and Pikachu have allied!"

"Wish luck to all of them. Also, though this is roughly the midpoint of the leg, please don't forget to review. Tell me who you want to win! I really want to hear your opinion!"

**Allied Team and Shulk and Robin (2nd)**

Ace It- Done!

"Those last questions were hard," Popo said. "Thankfully we passed with 21/20 required questions answered correctly!"

"Come on! We must do Race It now!"

**Race It**

"Who will be the one to race on a Yoshi?" Nana asked.

"I will!" Toon Link volunteered.

"I will! Kirby shouted.

Shulk said to the two kids, "Let Toon Link do the race, because he said it first. If we have something like this in a different leg, and we're still in the race, you can do the next one. Okay?"

"Okay," Kirby still sounded pleased.

"On your mark, get set, go!" DK shouted, and Toon Link hung on for dear life on his Yoshi, underestimating the speed of it.

"Whooaa!"

**Yoshi and** **Ivysaur (1st)**

Race It- Done!

**On Ace It**

"These questions are easy!" Yoshi said as he answered every one of them correctly. So far, he had correctly answered all of the questions.

**Team 2 & 3 on Race It!**

"This. Is. Kind. Of. Hard!" Toon Link yelled to his teammates. The Yoshi was running fast. So far, he was in 4th place.

Gripping the reins, he steadied himself. He urged the Yoshi faster, and it went up to 3rd place.

Laps completed: 2

**Last Place Teams: Mario and Luigi, Lucas and Ness**

"Thirty minutes... I wish there was a way we could get a flight NOW!" Ness whimpered in sad_ness_.

"Hey everyone!" A shout gained their attention. A flight attendant walked up to them.

"You guys look glum. Say... Are you part of that Amazing Race?"

Lucas answered. "Yeah. We're on the last flight, and we're doomed to elimination!" He went a little hysterical.

"Well, SoaringHawk sent me. She said you can get on a private plane, and I can fly you to Yoshi's Island! You will land in Yoshi's Island at, about 4:00.

"Really?" Mario asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup! Come with me!" The two eagerly followed the pilot to a private plane.

"Looks like we might not be eliminated at all!" Lucas cheered. Ness high-fived Lucas and the other team.

**On the planes**

"This is boring..."

"One more hour!"

**At Yoshi's Island**

**Allied Team and Shulk and Robin (2nd)**

So far, seven laps were completed, and Popo was in 2nd place.

Three Yoshi racers passed Popo.

Another Yoshi wasn't far behind...

They were now on their ninth lap. The two Racers in the Yoshi Race were tied, Popo and another rider.

Popo inched ahead just a bit, and...

He won.

"Woo hoo! I'm in 4th place!" Popo laughed in happiness.

DK gave them their next clue.

"Head onwards towards the Yoshi Hills (Author's Notes: It's a made up place). From there, you will get your next clue."

The six Racers all dashed North towards Yoshi Hills. They were also headed towards Yoshi Falls, where a MarioKart race track was.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (1st)**

"I see three teams behind us! Actually, two. Those kids joined up," Yoshi said as he ran alongside Ivysaur.

**Private Plane Lands at 4:00 pm**

"Thank you so much!" Luigi thanked.

"You're welcome. Hope you win the race!"

The two teams ran to get their next clue.

"Hey, do you want to join together? After all, we are both good racers," Luigi said to Ness.

Ness and Lucas agreed.

**(Allied Team: Ness, Lucas, and Luigi, Mario [4th])**

**Host's Speech**

"Right now, it looks like the newly allied team, Luigi and Mario, and Lucas and Ness, have lucked out! They got a private plane that landed 30 minutes before Blizzard Lines. The first three teams have already finished the Detour tasks, and are getting closer to the Pit Stop!"

Time passes... There is nothing important to point out...

"Now, Luigi, Mario, Lucas, and Ness have just finished Ace It! They are on Race It! Blizzard Lines lands now at 4:15."

**Blizzard Lines Airplane lands at 4:15 pm**

"Finally here!" Little Mac yawns as he grabs his and Megaman's bags. Mii Brawler grabs his and Wii Fit Trainer's bags. "Let's get that clue!"

**Allied Team in 5th place: Little Mac, Megaman. Mii Brawler, Wii Fit Trainer.**

R.O.B. gave the group the next clue.

"We're gonna do the dangerous path. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

**Link and Zelda (6th)**

"We're in 6th! Come on, the clue says there's a detour on both paths. Let's play this safe. Go to the right path."

**Allied Team in 7th: Greninja, Lucario, Charizard, Pikachu**

"We're tough Pokémon. We're goin' on the left path."

**Peach and Palutena (8th)**

"We dropped some ranks! We need to get higher than this!"

Peach and Palutena ran to the right path after reading the clue that R.O.B. gave them.

**Host's Speech**

"Just in case, there are now 11 teams." SoaringHawk informed.

**Allied Team in 4th: Lucas, Ness. Mario, Luigi.**

"C'mon, Mario, you can do it!" Lucas cheered.

Mario was a pro racer. He encouraged his Yoshi to ride on, and they placed first in the Yoshi Race.

DK gave them the next clue.

"Follow us!" Mario and Luigi said to Lucas and Ness.

**Allied Team in 5th- Little Mac, Megaman. Mii Brawler, Wii Fit Trainer.**

"Well, Chase it will be our first task," Little Mac decided.

They entered a rocky, dense obstacle course. A high metal fence bordered the perimeter of the course.

"Ten Yoshis are placed here. Catch 'em all!" King Dedede laughed.

"GO!"

The four looked around for some Yoshis to capture.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (1st)**

"Here is your next clue," Meta Knight called.

"Roadblock! Teams must clean a Chain-Chomp. The Chain-Chomps are extra hyper, so have fun cleaning them!"

"Extra hyper is no good at all..." Yoshi moaned.

**Allied Team and Shulk and Robin (2nd, 3rd)**

"How do we even _clean _a Chain-Chomp? They're these half dog, half wrecking ball thingy! This is gonna be challenging," Nana informed, remembering Mario telling her about some funny stories with Chain-Chomps.

"Wait! I know! Popo, remember? Mario told us about cleaning Chain-Chomps! You have to be nice to them and they will not attack you as much. Let's clean it!"

A hyper Chain-Chomp barked and was splashing in some paint.

Nana went up to the Chain-Chomp in the pen and petted it.

"She always has a love for nice animals or creatures," Popo told them.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (1st)**

"First, we treat the Chain-Chomp nicely. Then, we clean it." Yoshi instructed.

Ivysaur petted the Chain-Chomp with his vines, but the Chain-Chomp bit the vines.

"Ouch!" Ivysaur screamed and fainted.

"It was a one-hit KO!" the Chain-Chomp laughed.

Yoshi cleaned the Chain-Chomp by himself.

**Peach and Palutena (8th)**

"Let's do the dangerous path to the left." Peach decided. "We're not weak."

They marched towards the left path.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (1st)**

"Hang on there, Chain-Chomp!" Yoshi comforted. He had scrubbed most of the paint from the Chain-Chomp. He had also cleaned up the paint mess inside so the Chain-Chomp wouldn't get dirty again.

**Allied Team and Shulk and Robin (2nd, 3rd)**

"This is kinda hard," Kirby panted. He had short arms.

"Don't worry, we've cleaned half of this Chain-Chomp already!" Nana said, petting the Chain-Chomp.

**Mario, Luigi. Ness, Lucas. (4th)**

"Well, this will be a piece of cake! Cleaning a Chain-Chomp? We've done that in Mario Party 8! Remember?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Yup! Let's-a do this!"

They went inside the Chain-Chomp Pen and Ness and Lucas cleaned up the massive paint mess using PSI powers. Meanwhile, Luigi kept the Chain-Chomp calm. Mario cleaned the monster.

**Little Mac, Megaman. Mii Brawler, Wii Fit Trainer** **(5th)**

**On Dangerous Path- Chase it**

"This is hard!" Mii Brawler yelled as he tripped on a root and fell on his face. His nose bled. Worse, there were several thorns stuck on his face now.

"We've already gotten 3 out of 10 Yoshi! This is gonna take forever, and we're gonna get eliminated!" Little Mac worried.

"I've gotten another one!" Megaman shouted as he captured one more Yoshi and put it into a cage. The Yoshi squirmed wildly.

**Link and Zelda (6th)**

**On Safe Path- Race It**

"Come on Link! You can win it!" Zelda encouraged as she watched Link ride on the Yoshi.

"It's almost like riding Epona, but it's a little rougher!" Link called back.

In 4th place in the Yoshi Race, Laps completed: 8

**Greninja, Lucario. Charizard, Pikachu (7th)**

**On Dangerous Path- Case It**

"So many other teams have joined up together, but that means they have to do more. So do we. We have to do... 25 cases of Yoshi eggs instead of 20!" Lucario hurried.

"We'll pack the eggs," Pikachu and Greninja said, "While you send them across the road."

"Okay," Charizard agreed. "I can fly over the cars, so it'll be easy."

Several Yoshi eggs were sent over. Pikachu and Greninja cautiously packed the eggs into a leather case. Giving it to Charizard and Lucario, they crossed the busy road and put it in the truck.

Lucario almost got hit by a speeding car and a cop car.

"I hate this!" Lucario yelled.

**Peach and Palutena (8th)**

**On Dangerous Path- Chase It**

"We need to find one more Yoshi! But where is it?" Peach wondered.

It was sitting on top of her head. Palutena didn't notice it, either.

**Host's Speech:**

"Currently, it is 4:30 pm!"

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (1st)**

"We're done!" Yoshi said. He gave a revive to Ivysaur.

"Let's go..." said a dizzy Ivysaur.

Olimar gave the two the next clue.

"Head to the Pit Stop, which is near the race track at Yoshi Falls!" The clue read.

"I know where that is! Follow me!" Yoshi called, excited.

**Mario, Luigi. Ness, Lucas (2nd)**

"Finished cleaning!" Ness, Lucas, and Mario called out, tired. They went outside, followed by Luigi. Olimar gave them a clue.

"Go to the racetrack at Yoshi Falls? I raced there a lot, so I know where it is!" Mario said.

**Toon Link, Kirby. Nana, Popo. Shulk, Robin (3rd, 4th)**

"Finally!" Toon Link said. The last paint splotch had been cleared away. It was five minutes after Team 2 had finished cleaning their Chain-Chomp.

"Thanks, Olimar," Robin thanked, and the Racers went to Yoshi Falls.

**Teams 1-4**

"Yoshi and Ivysaur, you are Team Number 1! It is 4:56 pm, so you will depart at 4:56 pm the next day!" SoaringHawk congratulated. "You win a free, fuel-efficient Race Car to race here at Yoshi Falls!"

"Wow!" Yoshi said.

Three other teams were seen in the horizon.

Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, Popo, Shulk, and Robin were all running together. They outran the other team. But Mario, Luigi, Ness, and Lucas were slowly catching up again.

At the last second, Popo whammed his hammer into Mario's face. Mario was blown back. Luigi punched Nana, who was thrown forward towards the mat.

Shulk and Robin stepped onto the mat.

"Shulk and Robin, you are Team 2! You win $250!"

"Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, Popo, you are Team 3! From this point onwards, you can only be in a group of 4, which means you can't ally with any other teams. The amount of teams are going to get smaller by each leg." SoaringHawk announced. "Anyways, you win four tickets for a concert!"

"Cool!" Kirby responded.

Mario finally stepped onto the Pit Stop Mat with Luigi, Ness, and Lucas.

"Team Mario, Luigi, Ness, and Lucas, you are team 4!"

"This is good for us!"

**Express Airlines lands at 5:00 pm**

"Let's go! We've got a lead on everyone else so far!" Pac-Man shouted to Mr. Game & Watch.

"Bleep!"

They went up to R.O.B. and got a clue.

"Well, let's head to the dangerous path! We need to go up the ranks. We're in 9th now.

**Samus, Lucina. Fox, Falco. (10th)**

"Hey, you aren't in 9th now!" Pac-Man laughed.

He ran into a pole.

"What now, huh?" Fox teased.

They became 9th place.

They went on the right path after receiving their clue.

"Let's go on the right path. The safer, the better." Lucina told.

**Little Mac, Megaman. Mii Brawler, Wii Fit Trainer (5th)**

**On Dangerous Path- Chase It**

With many cuts and scrapes, the team finally captured all ten Yoshis and put them into their cages.

They limped to Case It.

"We should have done Case It first, because we're injured now. Dr. Mario might not come to heal us."

They started packing Yoshi eggs, wounds stinging.

They saw Charizard flying over the cars and put several boxes in a truck across the street.

"Drat."

**Greninja, Lucario. Charizard, Pikachu. (7th)**

"GAHHH!" Greninja panicked as he saw the other team in 5th place come.

"We need need to hurry! They are on their last task!"

"Well, they are injured, and we're not, so we have the advantage," Charizard said as he finished packing the last box into the truck.

The four dashed to the Chase It! place.

**Link and Zelda (6th)**

"This is your second to last question! How tall is the average Yoshi?"

a) 2.5 m

b) 3 m

c) 3.5 m

d) None of the above

"A," Zelda answered, being the wisest between her and her partner.

"Correct!" The Yoshi answered. "Last question. How much do Yoshis eat in a day?"

a) 1 pound

b) 2 pounds

c) 3 pounds

d) 8 pounds

"Hmm..." Link thought. "D?"

"Correct! Yoshis do eat a lot," the Yoshi said.

"Yes! We answered most of the questions right!" Zelda cheered as she got the next clue. "Head towards Yoshi Hills!"

**Little Mac, Megaman. Mii Brawler, Wii Fit Trainer (7th)**

**Chase it**

"This is really hard!" Little Mac says to the camera. Unfortunately, when looking at the camera, he got hit by a speeding car.

Little Mac died.

Guess who came to the rescue?

**Link and Zelda (5th)**

"Clean a Chain-Chomp? I don't even know how to clean a Chain-Chomp!" Link gasped.

"Ah, don't worry!" Zelda patted Link's back. "I might know how to deal with these things."

She went inside the pen and petted the Chain Chomp.

**Greninja, Lucario. Charizard, Pikachu (6th)**

**On Chase It**

"Finally! If you hadn't tripped and broke your leg, Charizard, then we would be in 5th!"

Ten Yoshis were waiting to be caught.

"Ready, set, GO!" Dedede yelled.

"Guys, we should sneak up on the Yoshis so they are unaware of our approach," Pikachu advised.

"Good idea."

Charizard scared some Yoshis away, and led them to Greninja, Lucario, and Pikachu, who were lying in wait. Often, Pikachu and Greninja would sneak off and capture some Yoshis by themselves."

**Little Mac, Megaman. Mii Brawler, Wii Fit Trainer (7th)**

**On Case it**

"We've dropped one place," Megaman informs Little Mac once he revived, thanks to Dr. Mario.

"Ack! We can't let this happen!" Little Mac returned.

They were half-way done through carrying the boxes.

Boxes: 13/25

**Peach and Palutena (8th)**

**Chase It**

"I see some of the other teams here as well! The ones on Express Air!"

Palutena nodded. "We might get eliminated!"

**Samus, Lucina. Fox, Falco. (9th)**

**Safe Path, Race It**

"If we pass some other teams, we won't be eliminated!"

Falco was currently on his 6th lap, in second place.

He almost fell of the Yoshi, but regained his balance on the Yoshi. Instead, he knocked some of the other Racer Yoshis down to the ground. This gave him enough distance away from the other Yoshi Racers behind him. He wouldn't have to worry about being passed.

Unfortunately, the other Yoshi Racers passed Falco again. He was now in 8th place.

"C'mon! We have to be in the top five!"

Falco lost the race.

**Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch (10th)**

**Dangerous Path, Case It**

"Because you're 2-D, Mr. G&W, side-step across the road to avoid being hit!"

The 2-D racer sidestepped across the road.

A truck slammed into him, causing him to die.

"Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Pac-Man screamed. "We are SO DOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEDD!"

**Pit and Dark Pit (10th)**

**Dangerous Path, Case It**

"Heh. Those losers are gonna get eliminated!"

"What about us?"

"Shut up."

Pit boxed up some eggs while Dark Pit flew them over the highway and into the silver truck on the other side.

In no time, they finished their 20 boxes.

"Chase it, here we come!"

**Link and Zelda (5th)**

"Good job, honey!" Link whispered to Zelda as he scrubbed the Chain-Chomp's dirt and paint off.

The Chain-Chomp jumped into the puddle of paint nearby, getting dirty again.

"Drat!"

**Greninja, Lucario, Charizard, Pikachu (6th)**

**Dangerous Path, Chase It**

The last of the Yoshis were caught, thanks to their strategy.

The next clue was given to them.

"Let's go to Yoshi Hills now!"

They followed the signs to the destination.

**Host's Speech**

"Each path has its own goods and bads. For the safe path, it is mostly safe, except for Race It. Ace It was safe, because all you had to do was answer questions. The bad thing was, in Ace It and Race It, you could fail the task and you'd have to redo the task again."

"For the dangerous path, it was dangerous- of course- and racers could die during the tasks. The good thing was that you don't fail on the tasks."

"Anyways, Teams 1 to 4 have finished! Team 5, Zelda and Link, are still cleaning a Chain-Chomp after it got dirty again! Team 6, The Pokémon, are on their way to Yoshi Hills for the Roadblock. Team 7 is almost finished with their last Detour task, Case It of the Dangerous Path! Peach and Palutena, Team 8, just finished their Chase It task. They are now doing Case It! Teams 9, Pit and Dark Pit, just finished one task, Case It. Team 11, an allied team of Samus and Lucina, and Fox and Falco, are on Race It! They have failed the Race, and have to do it again. Two teams will be eliminated at the end of this leg, remember!"

**Link and Zelda (5th)**

"We should have cleaned the paint mess first!" Zelda sighed.

"What's done is done. But now, we finished cleaning the Chain-Chomp."

The last clue was given to them by Olimar.

"Head towards Yoshi Falls. The Pit Stop will be there!"

The two ran off to the finish.

**The Pokémon (6th)**

"Knock the monster out, so then we can clean it up quickly!"

Lucario blasted the Chain-Chomp in the eyes, and it fell down, unconscious.

"Let's clean it now!" Pikachu picked up a sponge and dipped it in soapy water.

**The Fighters (7th)**

"Just...finished...we...need to go to the clue person over there..." Little Mac stated tiredly. "I forget his name."

"You forgot my name?" Marth cried in shock.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Mii Brawler sighed.

Marth shouted, "I can't believe this! You don't know my name!" He then said some things in Japanese that no one could understand.

Translation: You are so gonna pay for this, # $#%#$%$^!

"Whatever." Wii Fit Trainer snatched a clue from the sobbing swordsman.

**The Pokémon (6th)**

"I say we break up our alliance now," Greninja growled. "We're better by ourselves now. Plus, _I _never agreed to this."

"Fine..." Pikachu growled. "Hope ya get eliminated.

**Charizard and Pikachu (7th)**

The four first finished cleaning the Chain-Chomp before breaking their alliance.

Except that with the Chain-Chomp lying on its side, the four couldn't clean it completely.

"This is your fault!" Lucario howled. Wolf laughed wolfishly, sitting on top of the Chain-Chomp.

"What are you doing here, Wolf?!" Pikachu shrieked in surprise.

"Ha! Just laughing at you."

**Greninja and Lucario (6th)**

_Sneak out of here and get a different Chain-Chomp, _Greninja used telepathy to talk to Lucario.

Lucario nodded and both slipped out of the pen, unseen.

Going to a different pen, they switched tactics of how to clean the Chain-Chomp.

Lucario froze the Chain-Chomp with its aura and Greninja cleaned the monster quickly.

In no time, they finished.

**Link and Zelda (5th)**

"Team Link and Zelda, you have placed fifth!" SoaringHawk greeted. "Good job."

The two cheered and hugged each other. Then they entered the hotel they would be staying in for the day.

**Samus, Lucina. Fox, Falco (12th)**

"We must hurry! If only we knew more about Yoshi. We don't have a good chance of surviving this Leg," Samus said downheartedly.

"I know a little bit about Yoshis," Falco said. He answered a couple of questions correctly.

Questions answered correctly: 16/20

Questions asked/attempted: 19/25

**Ninja Pokémon (6th)**

"I wonder- I'm not a Ninja. We should be the Psychics instead," Lucario complained, stopping IN FRONT of the Pit Stop Mat. He didn't step on it yet.

"Come on!" Greninja said impatiently.

He killed Lucario and kept stabbing him.

"WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN AT LEAST 4TH IF YOU DIDN'T DO SOME IDIOTIC ACTIONS!"

Lucario came back to life again. But died. Again. Greninja was stabbing Lucario in extreme fury.

"Do I have to give you a penalty?" SoaringHawk interrupted. "I guess I do. You must wait fifteen minutes now."

Time left: 15 min 00 sec

**Pikachu, Charizard** **(7th)**

"Where did those idiots go? They left us behind!"

"Charizard, help me! Arceus above, don't make me KILL YOU!" Pikachu seethed.

"Okay okay, you rat. I'll lift the dumb thing." Charizard lifted the Chain-Chomp.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Pikachu wondered, irritated.

The last of the Chain-Chomp was cleaned, and they advanced towards the next Clue.

Olimar handed them the last clue. "Head to the Pit Stop over there."

**Peach and Palutena (10th)**

"Aggghh, we got passed! By those dumb angels!" Palutena glared at the two brothers.

"We're almost done, and they just finished," Peach added.

They worked as hard as they could to finish their Case It task. Palutena was easily able to send boxes over to the truck with magic, so they finished the task fairly quickly.

When they finished, Pit and Dark Pit were no where to be seen.

"We're going to be eliminated," Peach sobbed.

"Not yet, though," Palutena said with determination as she slammed her magic staff to the ground.

**Pikachu and Charizard (7th)**

Apparently, Greninja and a dead Lucario were waiting outside the Pit Stop.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Charizard asked.

"We're on a penalty... 10 minutes 34 seconds left," Greninja moaned.

"Losers." Pikachu squeaked.

The two stepped onto the Pit stop Mat.

"Charizard and Pikachu, you're team 6!" SoaringHawk exclaimed. "For you readers, it is now 7:00 pm!"

**Samus, Lucina. Fox, Falco (Last Place)**

"We really need to go! We've failed the test once, and that Ace It took 45 minutes total! All the teams must almost be there!"

The two girls got the clue and all the group went to the Roadblock.

They went up a few places.

**Roadblock**

"The rest of the teams are going to be here!" Fox said. Only the teams Pac-Man and Game&Watch and Little Mac, Megaman, Mii Brawler, and Wii Fit Trainer weren't at the roadblock. One of the teams were seen in the distance.

"Treat him nicely..." Someone's voice echoed in a pen. Scrubbing noises could be heard.

**Greninja and Lucario (7th)**

"Times up!" SoaringHawk told them. The two yawned, got up, and-

Pit and Dark Pit passed them and stepped on the Pit Stop Mat.

"Well, Pit and Dark Pit, you have placed 7th!"

Greninja and Lucario stepped onto the mat afterwards.

"Greninja and Lucario, you are Team 8!"

"At least we aren't eliminated," Lucario glared at Greninja.

**Roadblock (8-12)**

"Only two teams are gonna stay away from elimination!" Samus said, panicking. "We've got to clean this Chain-Chomp, fast, or we won't have a chance!"

The two joined teams got to work quickly.

Meanwhile...

"If we mess up, we're gonna not make it," Peach worried.

Somebody spilled paint onto their Chain-Chomp after they finished cleaning half of it.

"Arrggghhh!" Palutena screamed. Mr. Game and Watch laughed. "You're gonna get eliminated!"

"What about you guys? You might as well!" Fox called. They finished their Chain-Chomp just seconds ago. With no distractions, they would win.

"Ack! Oh nooooooooooo!" Mr. G&W screamed.

**At the Pit Stop**

"Wow, Team Fox, Falco, Samus and Lucina, you have cleaned that Chain-Chomp pretty fast!" SoaringHawk exclaimed. "Anyways, you are the second to last team to be accepted. You are team 8!"

"Yeaaahhhh!" Fox pumped his fist in victory. "We did it!"

"Wooohoo!"

**Roadblock (9-12)**

"One more team will be accepted..." Little Mac panted. "We _must _win!"

At Peach and Palutena's pen...

"Well, we've got to do this. We're almost done, anyway."

"Oh yeah, we've got to get revenge on those idiots," Peach added.

At Mr. G&W and Pac-Man's pen

"I really hope we will win so we can make it to the next leg so then we can have a chance for those million dollars!"

"That was a long sentence." Mr. G&W bleeped.

Little Mac, Megaman, Mii Brawler, Wii Fit Trainer

"Just that one splotch... got it!" Megaman called as he finished cleaning the Chain-Chomp. It barked in happiness because it was finally not dirty anymore.

"C'mon, we need to go, NOOWWW!" Mii Brawler stamped his foot in impatience.

Peach and Palutena were finished as well. Both teams frantically ran for the Pit Stop.

Palutena whacked Mii Brawler with her staff. In retaliation, Megaman punched Peach straight in the face.

Megaman was thrown in the air by magic- from Palutena. Little Mac used a strong uppercut and hit Peach and Palutena at once.

Suddenly, Mr. G&W and Pac-Man finished cleaning their Chain-Chomp and ran out of the pen. Immediately, Megaman shot a razor-blade and it went inside Pac-Man's wide-open mouth. Pac-Man choked and reeled with pain.

Wii Fit Trainer finished dealing with Peach, while Little Mac had knocked out Palutena. Together, they ran to the Pit Stop Mat.

All four stepped on.

"Team Little Mac, Megaman, Mii Brawler, and Wii Fit Trainer, you are team 9!" SoaringHawk said. 'You are the last accepted team."

"Yeah!" Wii Fit Trainer high-fived everyone.

**Peach, Palutena & Mr. G&W, Pac-Man**

"Unfortunately, Team Pac-Man and Mr. G&W, and Team Peach and Palutena, you will not be accepted at the Pit Stop; you are eliminated."

"NOOOOO!" Mr. G&W shouted, crying. Palutena looked upset.

"Well, you still get $100 as a consolation prize. And you get to help me during the rest of the Sm4sh Amazing Race." SoaringHawk sighed. "Yeah, its unfortunate, but you can't really do anything about it."

"Yeah..." Palutena sighed at the unconscious Peach. Meanwhile, MR. G&W was trying to help Pac-Man. Dr. Mario appeared and healed Pac-Man.

**Interviews AFTER THE RACE**

**Pac-Man and Mr. G&W- ELIMINATED**

"I swear I will get revenge on Megaman!" Pac-Man revolted. "He almost made me die!"

"Dr. Mario healed you, so it doesn't matter," said a disappointed Mr. G&W.

"Still, it's not right to let that slide by!" Pac-Man angrily yelled. He had to cut short because of his injured throat.

**Peach and Palutena- ELIMINATED**

"We failed. We wanted to show the world that girls are just as good. But since Lucina and Samus are girls, and they are a team, we will root for them. After all, they are our hope," Peach murmured.

"We really needed to think ahead. Maybe we should have done the safer path, because it would have been easier. Link and Zelda apparently took that path, and they got 5th."

The two were silent after that, so the camerawoman turned off the camera.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur- 1st place**

"Because this was my hometown, we won the race! I'm so glad we came here." Yoshi said to the camera.

"Yeah. If we hadn't, we might have been eliminated. We're lucky..." Ivysaur added.

"But I wonder if we won't get lucky next time..." Yoshi finished.

"That was what I was thinking," Ivysaur realized.

"Strange," Yoshi remarked.

**Shulk and Robin- 2nd place**

"It was a good idea those kids teamed up with us, temporarily, because we were able to complete tasks twice as fast!" Robin pointed out to the camera.

"Even though we didn't know this place well, we still did great because we departed earlier than most of the other teams."

Robin spoke. "The flights departed hourly or once every two hours, so it gave teams a huge advantage over the other unfortunate ones."

"Overall, we are very glad we have made 2nd. We still have a good chance for the grand prize!"

**Toon Link, Kirby, Popo, Nana- 3rd place**

"Nana is smart, so I guess this was one reason why we got 3rd." Toon Link admitted, patting Nana on the shoulder. Nana smiled.

"It wasn't all me, you know. Everyone in this group is smart, maybe except for Popo," Nana responded, and Popo glared at his sister teasingly. Nana laughed. "It was also because of teamwork and some strategy."

Kirby stepped onto a stool he just brought in to look at the camera. "Well, I can't wait for that million dollars! I bet we will win. We work really well together!"

**Mario, Luigi, Lucas, Ness- 4th place**

"How did you feel when the pilot offered you a private flight to Yoshi's Island?" the camerawoman asked.

"Are you kidding? I felt _overjoyed_!" Ness energetically responded.

"I really can't believe you guys got fourth," the camerawoman remarked. "When I taped you at the airport, when you guys thought you would be doomed for elimination, I thought so too."

"We need to expect the unexpected," Lucas put in.

"We're in 4th, but we can get 1st! With determination, we can get first next time!" Mario said.

**Times:**

Team 1: Yoshi and Ivysaur- 4:56 pm

Team 2: Shulk and Robin- 4:59 pm

Team 3: Toon Link, Kirby, Popo, Nana- 4:59 pm

Team 4: Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas- 5:01 pm

Team 5: Link and Zelda- 5:36 pm

Team 6: Charizard and Pikachu- 7:00 pm

Team 7: Pit and Dark Pit- 7:11 pm

Team 8: Greninja and Lucario- 7:12 pm

Team 9: Samus, Lucina, Fox, Falco- 8:26 pm

Team 10: Little Mac, Megaman, Wii Fit Trainer, Mii Brawler- 8:51 pm

**Team 11: ****Peach and Palutena- ELIMINATED**

**Team 12: ****Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch- ELIMINATED**

**Host**

"Well, that's the leg for today. Soon, the next leg will start, and two more teams may be eliminated. We'll see if Yoshi and Ivysaur keep up their little lead for now, or if they get eliminated. Also, will Samus, Lucina, Fox, Falco, and Little Mac, Megaman, Wii Fit Trainer, and Mii Brawler manage to avoid elimination, next time? Please review! It really matters that you do. Write about the teams here, and I will feature your opinion about them on the next leg! Reviewing matters for me. Really."

"But anyway, see you later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Please review to me also if I make any errors. I'd like to fix them.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Into the Unova Region!

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait! I was either too tired to type, or I didn't have time.**

**Thank you, Platrium! I appreciate your review and suggestions.**

**Please review about how you think of the teams (like if they are funny or now, how good they are in the race, etc.) The first one I get will be featured in the next leg!**

**Anyways, here is your next chapter, or leg.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leg 3- Pokémon, Unova Region<strong>

"This is leg 3, everyone! Welcome!" SoaringHawk started. "Thank you all for viewing! I also have to thank the guest that commented about this! The one and only comment! Though I wanted more comments, one is good for the time being."

"This guest likes team Shulk and Robin the best, so let that team have luck! Hopefully they will make it to the Finals!"

"In this leg, for a heads-up, two teams will be eliminated. After that, only one team will be eliminated at a time."

**Shulk and Robin**

"Woohooo!" Shulk cheered. "We have a fan! Someone believes in us!"

"Yeah!" Robin responded. "We are nice, and we will be #1!"

**Nana, Popo, Toon Link, Kirby**

"We're so great! We've got a fan, like Shulk and Robin do." Popo noticed.

"We'll have a better chance in winning, I think," Toon Link inferred.

Kirby waved 'hi' to the camera and did his traditional little dance.

"We're gonna win it!" Nana cheered. "But maybe not. The fan likes Shulk and Robin more, though..."

**Anyways...**

"This time, the next leg will mainly take place in the Pokémon Unova region, from Pokémon Black and White! Without further ado, Team 1, Yoshi and Ivysaur, will depart first. It is now 4:56 pm."

**Times (A reminder)**

Team 1: Yoshi and Ivysaur- 4:56 pm

Team 2: Shulk and Robin- 4:59 pm

Team 3: Toon Link, Kirby, Popo, Nana- 4:59 pm

Team 4: Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas- 5:01 pm

Team 5: Link and Zelda- 5:36 pm

Team 6: Charizard and Pikachu- 7:00 pm

Team 7: Pit and Dark Pit- 7:11 pm

Team 8: Greninja and Lucario- 7:12 pm

Team 9: Samus, Lucina, Fox, Falco- 8:26 pm

Team 10: Little Mac, Megaman, Wii Fit Trainer, Mii Brawler- 8:51 pm

**Team 1: Yoshi and Ivysaur**- **4:56 pm**

"We're gonna go to Unova region in Pokémon? That's actually great for us!" Ivysaur exclaimed as he ripped open a clue with his vines. "My trainer told me about it before we traveled there. It was awesome."

"Cool!" Yoshi cheered. "Let's get going, or else the next team will come out in... 150 seconds!"

"Clue number 1!" SoaringHawk said enthusiastically. "You must go to the Koopa Troopa Race Track and ride a boat to Unova Region's East coast, where Undella Bay and Undella Town are located! You will also pass through the Great Sea of Toon Link's world. Many challenges await!"

Yoshi led the way to the beach.

**Team 2 and 3: Shulk, Robin. Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, Popo -4:59 pm**

"Well, we're supposed to be rivals now... but it's hard to imagine that," Nana pointed out.

"How 'bout we just give advice or directions? After all, we can probably trust each other for now," Robin suggested. _The more people with us, the better it is. It will be faster and easier with each other._

"I suppose so," SoaringHawk said. "But no allying!"

"Okay," the six said and headed towards the Beach Race Track.

**Team 3: Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas- 5:01 pm**

"Well, that team's on their way, and we know where the track is. Right, bro?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Yup!" Luigi answered, and they read the clue as they set off.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur (1)**

"According to my memory of the map of Yoshi's Island, there's supposed to be some wild Chain-Chomps roaming in the valley. Let's just fly over to be safe, when we arrive at that point." Yoshi remembered.

"This will definitely stop the other teams that don't know about this!"

After a couple of minutes, with Teams 2 and 3 fifteen yards behind them, Yoshi spotted the Chain-Chomps. They were chasing one another, grazing at the flowers, or dozing in cozy leaf beds.

Yoshi got drowsy. "How great it would feel to rest in those leaves..."

"Get real, you stupid dinosaur. This is no time to rest!"

Yoshi sleepily walked over to an occupied leaf bed. Powering a mighty kick, he blasted a Chain-Chomp out of the bed.

"Home, sweet home..." Yoshi yawned.

"This place is not your home! It is a Chain-Chomp's home!" Ivysaur shouted.

An angry Chain-Chomp squashed Yoshi.

Poor dinosaur.

"I'm not a dinosaur!" Yoshi growled, even though he was really dead.

"Well, yeah you are." Nana, being the nerdy one there, said.

The two teams passed Yoshi and Ivysaur.

**Team 2 and 3**

"That way," Kirby directed after he floated back down to the group. "The beach isn't that far, really."

After a couple of minutes, they reached a race track. Four figures were seen in the distance.

"Hey! Since we're passing by on the Great Sea, I probably can call the King of Red Lions, the boat I rode on in my first epic adventure!" Toon Link brightened up with an idea.

"Yeah! Toon Link, you can be so clever sometimes. We don't have to wait anymore!" Nana praised.

Toon Link played his 'Calling Song' (once again, made-up) on his Wind-Waker Baton. In the distance, a red spot appeared.

"That's the boat. Now we wait."

"Wait! We're not gonna fit in that boat, though," TL said after a minute. "Let's get a raft of something that we can use to pull al of us in it."

With that, they searched for an extra boat.

**Team 4: Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas**

"Recently, my brother and I bought a submarine and a raft for four people. We can get that to travel across the ocean instead of using the ferries over there," Luigi said.

"That seems like a good idea. We're really going to have a big boost against the other teams."

Mario pulled out a phone and called the garage where he stored his submarine.

**Team 1 and 2**

"Looks like only one team is here so far," Popo looked out behind him.

Nana found a strong rowboat that would fit the rest of them in.

"Hoy, Link!" the talking boat greeted. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"That boat talks?" Robin gasped.

"Do not fear! I am the only talking boat in this place, and everyone gets surprised when they first see me. Link was as well." The red boat chuckled. Link smiled, remembering the time when he jumped in surprise at the boat's talking. "Hop on, and just latch that boat on behind me. Link, hoist the swift sail!"

Two strong chains latched the boats together, and Link put on the sail he always kept in hand. Shulk, Robin, Popo, and Nana were in the wooden boat, and Kirby and Toon Link were in the Red Lions boat. The wind suddenly changed direction to go in Link's favor. With a _whoosh_, the boat sped off.

"That is one amazing boat," Shulk said.

**Team 5: Link and Zelda- 5:36 pm**

"Come! We've got over an hour before the next team comes out. We're going to have to head to the Beach in this place, so here we go!" Link sprinted towards the beach 2 miles away.

"Wait up!" Zelda called, catching up.

**Team 3: Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas**

"Here's our submarine, so let's-a go!" Mario opened the latch of the red and green submarine and hopped in. The other three followed.

"Those other six already got on their boat, and somehow, the wind changed directions. That isn't possible..." Lucas realized. "That boat is magic!"

"We'd better hurry. It's first or not. Second and third are fine as well, but I want first. Those two teams can't just get the first two places every single time," Ness told the others with determination.

**Team 4: Ivysaur and Yoshi**

"Great! Look what you've done!" Ivysaur scolded the just-revived Yoshi. "We're fourth now."

"Owwww..." Yoshi moaned, rubbing his sore tail.

"Move it, nit-wit!"

**Team 5: Link and Zelda**

"Look! It's Ivysaur and Yoshi! They were first before, I think. Now they're in 4th. They're in for a bad start, unfortunately," Link pointed to the two green monsters.

"Let's get ahead. We're only 500 feet away from the shore." Zelda urged.

**Team 1 and 2**

"This is really fast!" Kirby felt the cool, refreshing breeze. "Where are we now, Toon Link?"

"We're almost at the Great Sea. But there are so many Shy Guys and swimming Goombas! We'd have to sail around or confront them."

"How about I electrocute them?" Robin said, taking out his sword.

"We can freeze them, too," Popo added.

"Okay. Just don't let the electricity go too close. Electricity and water don't go so great together."

The Goombas, Koopa-Troopas, and Shy Guys were blasted away, frozen, or shooed away with ice magic, electricity, arrows, boomerangs, bombs, and arrows. Kirby swallowed an arrow and became Arrow Kirby. He also swallowed a bomb, electric ball, some ice magic, and a boomerang, with extra arrows, to have some extra abilities to use later.

"Shooting arrows is awesome, Toon Link," Kirby smiled as he aimed another arrow.

**Team 3**

"It's so cool underwater," Ness gasped as he gazed out of the window with awe.

"LOOK OUT!" Lucas screamed in fear. He latched onto Ness's shirt and shuddered.

"Calm down, it's only Captain Toad. He's catching a ride on our submarine," Mario laughed as he waved to the Toad.

The Toad had five stars, and he grinned. "Yay! I got all the treasure!" After arriving at the place he wanted to, he hopped off the submarine and entered a reef. A distant green glow was in a patch of coral.

"More green stars for him to collect," Luigi chuckled.

"LOOK OUT! SHARKS!" Lucas yelped again, as a purple Hammerhead Shark nearly rammed into the front of the Submarine.

"That was close," Mario sighed in relief and sped on.

**Team 4: Link and Zelda**

"So I guess we get a ferry ticket, right?" Link read over the clue.

"Already at it," Zelda smirked as she held up two green tickets. "They are for the 6:00 pm ferry. It's the earliest ride."

Link and Zelda then waited at the dock.

**Team 1 and 2**

"We're here at the Great Sea!" Toon Link called. The whole scenery ahead was cartoon-ish.

"This place is so cool!" Popo gazed at the whole place.

"There's my home! Outset Island!" Toon Link said, pointing to the island nearby. "I want to stop there later, after the race."

The boat sailed on, wind breezing past. Some birds flew overhead.

"Hi Medli! Hi Komali!" Link shouted.

The two bird-creatures soared down. Flying alongside, their eyes widened. "Wow, Link!" Komali yelped. "You're back! And who are those people?"

"Oh. Popo and Nana are those two twins over there, Robin and Shulk are those at the front of the brown boat, and Kirby is right here, beside me," Toon Link introduced.

"Hi, you guys!" Medli looked at them.

"Well, we've got to get going, but we're headed in the same way as you." Komali told Link. "We'll fly with you for a little bit."

"Anyways, how's life at Smash Mansion?" Medli asked.

"It's great! Recently, we've got newcomers at the Mansion, like Robin and Shulk. It's fun having matches everyday. I've made many new friends. Don't worry, we'll always be best friends," Toon Link assured.

"How many Smashers are there now?" Komali said.

"More than 50," the green hero informed.

"That's a lot," Medli gasped. "But now we have to go. The flying races are here! Bye Link! Bye Smashers!"

"Please tell my Grandmother, Aryll, Princess Zelda, and the other Rito that I will be back here soon to visit!" Toon Link shouted to the two.

"Okay! See you soon!" Komali waved and flew away with Medli.

"Wow, those two were interesting. They had wings! I wish I had some wings as well," Nana sighed. "But ice powers is good enough for me, I suppose."

**Team 3**

"We've arrived at Toon Link's world. We're in the Great Sea," Ness noticed the new world they were in.

"It's all cartoony," Luigi murmured.

**Team 4, Link and Zelda**

"It's 6:00! Time to get on the ferry!" Zelda called to Link, who was reading a book. "The ferry will arrive at Undella Bay at 9:00 pm. We're gonna be way behind everyone else!"

"Coming!" Link took his luggage and boarded the ferry. He also saw Yoshi and Ivysaur boarding the boat as well.

With a rumble, it set off.

**Team 5: Yoshi and Ivysaur**

"We're tied with Link and Zelda for 4th. That's not bad," Yoshi remarked, trying not to move much. Moving made his sore muscles and wounds hurt.

**Team 4, 5**

"We aren't even at the Great Sea, and the teams before us probably are there already," Zelda worried.

"Worry not, dear," Link comforted.

**At Yoshi and Ivysaur's seat**

"Are we there yet?" Ivysaur growled, impatient.

"No, we aren't. You've asked that a million times. You're adding up word count." Yoshi retorted.

"I only asked that question once, and I didn't add up much word count."

"How 'bout we just shut up so we don't add up words to the word count?" Yoshi grumbled.

The two shut up.

...

...

...

**Team 6: Charizard and Pikachu- 7:00 pm**

"Based on this clue, the other teams may be long ahead of us! It's going to be hard to gain on them."

"Let's use our help tool!" Pikachu took the tool out. "We can get more than just 11 minutes of a head start on the teams behind us."

"Okay, then." Charizard took the clue and raised it to the sky. Immediately, a high-tech car appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow! It can also change into a boat! This will be useful," Charizard said as he hopped in."

"Well, once you destroy it, you can't get a new one, so be careful!" Palutena warned. Peach nodded in agreement.

"Let's get rollin' and hit the road!" Pikahcu squeaked in excitement.

Charizard hit the gas pedal and the car zoomed off towards the Beach Race Track.

**Host's Speech**

"So far, Robin and Shulk, and Toon Link, Kirby, Nana, and Popo (1 and 2) manage to pull into the lead again! They are almost in the Unova region. Somewhat behind, Mario, Luigi, Ness, and Lucas (3) are riding in a submarine. They are in the Great Sea."

"Team 4 and 5, Link and Zelda, and Yoshi and Ivysaur, are on the 6:00 pm ferry. It will arrive at Undella Bay at 9:00 pm. Yoshi and Ivysaur got a bad start, when Yoshi decided to take a nap! Things didn't go too well after that."

"Team 6, Charizard and Pikachu, are almost at the Beach. Once they get there, they probably will board the 7:30 pm ferry, which will arrive at Undella Bay at 9:30 pm. Now, Team 7 and 8 will set off shortly!"

**Team 7- Pit and Dark Pit- 7:11 pm**

"We've gotta go. NOW. Or else we will drop ranks," Dark Pit told Pit. Pit read the clue.

"Head for the beach. Let's just fly there, and then we can get things settled from there." Pit suggested.

The two sped off, flying in the evening sky towards the beach.

**Team 8- Greninja and Lucario- 7:12 pm**

"Go to the beach? Why, we can shadow-sneak there!" Greninja croaked. "We will have to take several stops, because my Shadow Sneak can't possible go that far. Let's go!"

The two shadow-sneaked away, gaining fast on the two angels.

**Team 1 and 2**

"I suppose that we are here now, so let's grab that next clue!" Toon Link sailed to the shore.

The clue box was in the sand, where Squirtle was at.

"Okay, here's the clue," Squirtle handed them the little paper.

"Teams must now do a detour, similar to last time: On the safer path, you do the Daycare and Sand Castle activity. On the dangerous path, you must do Battle and Stamina tasks.

**Safe**

Daycare: Take care of five Pokemon so they raise from level 1-10 (allied team: take care of 7 Pokemon instead)

Sand Castle: Build 3 sandcastles that are 3 feet tall (allied teams: 4 castles, 3.5 feet tall)

**Dangerous**

Battle: Battle 5 Pokemon teams with your own team (selection at the Battle Center), (allied teams: Battle 7 teams)

Stamina: Choose three Pokemon to race 5 laps in the Stamina Course in the Race Center (allied teams: 7 laps)

**Anyways...**

"I think we should try something dangerous, so let's do the Dangerous Path!" Popo thought out loud.

"Well, we're gonna do the Safe path. Thanks for the ride!" The two waved and went off.

"Bye!" the kids yelled back, then headed to the opposite path to complete their tasks.

**Teams 4 and 5**

**Zelda and Link**

The two were dozing off, waiting for the long ride to end.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur**

"Hey, I've got a plan!" Ivysaur told Yoshi silently.

Yoshi nodded his head, listening.

"Let's throw Link and Zelda into the water, so we get ahead of them!"

"Good idea! I'll handle Link, while you go for Zelda!" Yoshi added.

**Link and Zelda**

**Zelda**

The sky up ahead was a clear blue. Lying down in the lush green grass, Zelda picked a pink flower from its stem and inhaled its sweet scent.

Getting up again, she took off flying into the air. _Wait, how am I flying? _Zelda wondered dumbly.

Air whooshed around her. Flying was amazing!

_SPLASH!_

"AAIIEEEEECCKKKK!" Zelda woke up and shrieked as cold water shocked her like electricity.

All around her was water. _Where am I? Where is Link?_

**Link**

Monsters were everywhere. Link used his sharp sword to hack and defeat enemies.

But every time he defeated one monster, another seemed to pop up in its place.

Link's energy was slowly ebbing away. Even the greatest swordsman can't have limitless energy.

Suddenly, it all went dark. He was engulfed by a monster!

"AACCKKK! LET ME OUT!" Link tried to shout, but no words came out.

Link felt even more tired, and cramped. He felt like he was squeezed to death.

Link woke up, and tried to stretch. However, he couldn't.

He used sheer strength to get rid of what was trapping him.

Link's ears popped, and he winced. _Am I going deeper or higher?_

He punched the barrier that imprisoned him. A crack formed, and water seeped in.

_I'm going deeper underwater!_

_!_

He had to hold his breath, or he would get a breath of salty water. Nobody wants that!

He struggled in Yoshi's egg, until he felt it weaken. Giving it a final push, he broke free.

Above him, there was darkness. _Am I too deep down? Will I run out of air and die?_

He tried to swim up, but the water didn't let him. He was floating up. Turning himself right-side up, he saw some light above.

He wasn't as far as he'd been expecting from the surface of the ocean.

He swam up and up, running out of breath.

_I can't breathe!_

He was thirty five feet away from the surface…

Link barely had any air left!

Twenty feet…

Everything felt suffocating. He had run out of air, and he automatically took a breath of salty water.

Choking, he sucked in more salt water.

Everything faded into darkness.

_I hope Zelda will be alright if she's in the same situation as me…_

**Team 3**

"We're in shallow water!" Lucas exclaimed. "And this water looks way more realistic. I wonder how Toon Link actually manages to live in a very cartoony world…"

Mario called for attention. "Let's get in a raft now. The submarine can't get any closer."

The raft was inflated, and the four got out and hopped into the boat. With Mario's command, the submarine swam back to its garage, miles and miles away.

"Let's-a go!" Mario yelled in determination.

**Team 6,7,8**

Charizard and Pikachu were tied with Greninja and Lucario.

Pikachu gestured for Charizard to come close.

"How about you use Fly to get to Unova region?"

"Hmmm… I have fly, and it won't take long for us to get there. In fact, it only takes a couple of minutes!"

Pikachu danced a little in joy, knowing that the two would get a big headstart against the other teams.

"Charizard, use Fly!"

"Pikachu! You are not my trainer! Don't command me, or you'll regret it!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Please, just use fly so we can win!"

Charizard used Fly!

"Let's try not to argue anymore," Charizard roared to Pikachu once they were in the sky. "We don't need arguments to set us in last place!"

"Agreed," Pikachu murmured as he watched the sea below.

**Greninja and Lucario (7)**

"How are we going to travel across this huge sea?" Greninja thought, worried.

"Can't you swim?"

"That would take too long. But I have the move Surf, so we can surf the waves to get there."

Lucario nodded. "Okay then!"

Greninja used Surf!

A huge wave rose, and Greninja took Lucario's paw as he jumped onto it. The two Pokemon surfed away.

**Anyways...**

"I think we should try something dangerous, so let's do the Dangerous Path!" Popo thought out loud.

"Well, we're gonna do the Safe path. Thanks for the ride!" The two waved and went off.

"Bye!" the kids yelled back, then headed to the opposite path to complete their tasks.

**Team 3**

"We're in shallow water!" Lucas exclaimed. "And this water looks way more realistic. I wonder how Toon Link actually manages to live in a very cartoony world…"

Mario called for attention. "Let's get in a raft now. The submarine can't get any closer."

The raft was inflated, and the four got out and hopped into the boat. With Mario's command, the submarine swam back to its garage, miles and miles away.

"Let's-a go!" Mario yelled in determination.

**Team 6,7,8**

Charizard and Pikachu were tied with Greninja and Lucario.

Pikachu gestured for Charizard to come close.

"How about you use Fly to get to Unova region?"

"Hmmm… I have fly, and it won't take long for us to get there. In fact, it only takes a couple of minutes!"

Pikachu danced a little in joy, knowing that the two would get a big headstart against the other teams.

"Charizard, use Fly!"

"Pikachu! You are not my trainer! Don't command me, or you'll regret it!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Please, just use fly so we can win!"

Charizard used Fly!

"Let's try not to argue anymore," Charizard roared to Pikachu once they were in the sky. "We don't need arguments to set us in last place!"

"Agreed," Pikachu murmured as he watched the sea below.

**Greninja and Lucario (7)**

"How are we going to travel across this huge sea?" Greninja thought, worried.

"Can't you swim?"

"That would take too long. But I have the move Surf, so we can surf the waves to get there."

Lucario nodded. "Okay then!"

Greninja used Surf!

A huge wave rose, and Greninja took Lucario's paw as he jumped onto it. The two Pokemon surfed away.

**Pit and Dark Pit (8)**

"Let's just fly over this ocean! We've got the stamina!" Dark Pit told Pit.

Pit nodded, and readied for flight. "We probably won't get eliminated, but who knows? We'll stay on the brink of elimination!"

**On the sea (Teams 4-8)**

**Yoshi and Ivysaur**

Two birds, one black and one white, soared together. Another orange figure flew by as well.

Behind the ferry, there was a massive wave.

"Uh oh… We have to speed up! Now! There's Pit and Dark Pit, Greninja and Lucario, and Charizard and Pikachu!" Ivysaur ran in circles, panicking.

Yoshi tapped Ivysaur on the back. "We should threaten the captain of this ferry, then."

Ivysaur agreed, and the two armed themselves with weapons found on the boat.

**Captain's cabin**

A loud 'BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!' was heard. The Toad, who was the Captain of the boat, turned to see holes in the metal door.

It burst open, and there were…

TWO ALIENS!

"AIIEEEEEEE!" He screamed. He pressed the microphone button that would warn everyone about this. "ATTENTION ATTENTION! THERE ARE ALIENS ON THIS BOAT! THEY HAVE WEAPONS!"

He looked out the entrance to the cabin. There appeared to be a big wave!

"THERE IS ALSO A TSUNAMI! EVACUATE! EVAC-"

Screaming was heard on the boat as they saw the wave. Thumpings and shouts were heard on the deck.

Ivysaur gagged him before he could speak any more. Yoshi used his metal rod, which was part of the ship. The rod was needed to have the ship stay together in one piece thought, which meant…

The ship was going to fall apart!

Toad gasped, struggling against the strong vines that bound him to the control panel.

The metal rod the other green alien (Yoshi) had was dropped onto his head, putting him into unconsciousness.

Yoshi and Ivysaur pressed the button the Toad captain pressed before to warn the passengers.

Little did they know, it wasn't the right button.

"Attention," Yoshi said in his best Toad-like voice. "This is just a false alarm. Stay calm!"

The shoutings ceased and no more sounds were heard. There was also a strange sinking sensation in the boat.

"There we go," Ivysaur smiled, exiting the cabin. He slipped on water.

_Wait, water? _He saw the accumulating puddle of water grow larger. There was a leak in the boat.

"Yoshi! The boat is sinking!" Ivysaur sceamed. "Get a lifeboat! The passengers already escaped!" He pointed to ten lifeboats sailing away.

There were no more lifeboats to be seen.

Dun-duhhhh! The tuba played.

"SHUT UP!"

**Pit and Dark Pit**

"Charizard would definitely know the way to Undella Bay. Follow that ugly, scaly lizard!" Dark Pit sneered.

"Did you just call me an ugly, scaly lizard?" Charizard roared.

…

The two angels received a severe burn and electrical shock by the angry Pokemon.

**Charizard and Pikachu**

"They deserved that," Charizard said to an uncertain Pikachu after they burned and electrocuted the two angel brothers.

**Greninja and Lucario**

"Keep it up!" Lucario barked.

**Yoshi and Ivysaur**

"What are we gonna do?" Ivysaur screamed in anger, fear, and confusion.

"I don't know. How 'bout we just find a boat and stop panicking!"

The Toad captain that was knocked unconscious by the two green monsters stomped out of the cabin, glaring at the two.

"Time. For. Revenge."

**Link and Zelda**

"Link? Link? Where are you?" Zelda called, growing more worried at the second.

Her Triforce of Wisdom glowed, sensing that Link was nearby.

"Link? Is that you?" She saw a floating person in the water, unconscious.

It was Link. He floated on the surface, sometimes dipping underwater because of the small waves on the surface.

"Link! Are you okay?" She reached him, turning his face-down body around so that he would be able to breathe.

No response.

A wide, flat piece of wood was floating nearby. Zelda saw that the pattern of the wood, all swirly and ornate, was part of the ferry they had been riding on!

"What in the world happened to that ferry?" Zelda wondered as she pushed Link onto the makeshift raft.

**Captain of the ferry**

Water was seeping in the smashed, broken-down cabin.

_Wait, water?_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

**Link and Zelda**

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" a distant scream was heard.

"That sounds like a toad! That needs help!" Zelda gasped.

Link was on the raft, soaked with water.

"Link?"

...

**Charizard and Pikachu**

"We're almost there! Undella Bay is not so far!" Pikachu squeaked.

A couple of minutes later, the two landed on the sand.

**Greninja and Lucario**

Almost there.

Greninja spotted an orange and yellow dot far ahead.

"We have to catch up! We must get revenge!" Lucario growled.

**Pit and Dark Pit**

"I feel so tired... that burn is making my wings sting!" Pit whined.

"Will you please shut up?" Dark Pit glared.

**Ivysaur and Yoshi**

"This is all our fault..." Yoshi lamented.

"What's done is done. We have to find another way to get to Unova."

A red and green submarine approached underwater. It seemed to recognize Yoshi, because it bubbled back up to the surface.

It opened its door and said in a robotic voice, "Come. on. in. Yoshi. Where. do. you. want. to. go?"

"Unova region!" Yoshi announced.

"How did that submarine recognize you?" Ivysaur asked once they closed the door.

"Oh, this submarine is actually Mario and Luigi's. It's programmed to recognize people who come from the Mushroom Kingdom."

**Toon Link, Kirby. Nana, Popo**

The path to Pokemon Center was long. They had finally arrived there.

"Let's choose the Lapras, Haxorus, Staraptor, Delcatty, Spinda, and Altaria!" Nana decided after choosing the best Pokemon they had in the box.

"SoaringHawk has a lot of good Pokemon in her PC," Toon Link said, after looking at all of the Pokemon.

(I play Pokemon Black. I have Volcarona, Haxorus, Delcatty, Samurott, Altaria, and Archeops in my party.)

The four took their Pokemon and went to the battle stadium.

**At the Battle Stadium...**

"Your first challenger, is... Swimmer Amanda!" the announcer spoke.

A woman in a swimsuit, with four Pokemon, stepped on the opposite side of the battlefield. She smirked at them.

"Children? Wow. I will definitely be able to beat you guys up easily!" she said haughtily. "Go! Milotic!" A beautiful sea serpent with a delicate tail slithered out.

"Go! Lapras!" Popo yelled. Lapras happened to be the first Pokemon in the party. Lapras sprang out and made its battle noise.

The two water-type Pokemon glared at each other, having a showdown.

"Lapras has Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Aqua Tail, and Water Spout," Nana said, looking at Lapras's moves. (My Lapras has those moves, except it also had Sheer Cold. I'm not going to put that move in, because it wouldn't be fair.)

Unfortunately, the four kids didn't know about weaknesses of Pokemon.

"Lapras! Use Aqua Tail!"

Milotic moved first, though.

"Milotic! Use Aqua Ring!" The opponent was surrounded by a mystical, beautiful veil of water.

Lapras moved next. It slapped its tail down on the ground. Water spurted out in a wave and hit Milotic. The Milotic appeared to not be affected at all. All it did was recoil a bit.

"Ha! You kids are too stupid! You know nothing about weaknesses, don't you? Finishing you off will be a piece of cake!" the Swimmer sneered.

Toon Link and Kirby glared.

Nana was thinking. She was stroking the Lapras, and it made a cooing noise.

_Make me use Thunderbolt,_ it said. Nana jumped in surprise.

_Don't worry, It's me, Lapras,_ the Lapras bobbed its head up and down.

"Ok, then. Lapras! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Milotic! Use Hydro Pump!"

Since Milotic moved first, it accumulated water rapidly. Eventually, with all its might, it sent a stream of water that pushed Lapras back a little.

Lapras seemed refreshed by it, somehow.

"Huh?" The Swimmer said, confused. "Oh yeah. It must have Water Absorb..." The kids didn't hear the Swimmer, however.

Lapras smiled, then summoned lighting over the opposing Milotic. A bright flash of electricity struck the Milotic, and it screeched in pain. Immediately, it fainted.

"Gaahh!" the Swimmer screamed in anger. "Go! Ludicolo!" A Mexican-like Pokemon got out.

"Wow! A Ludicolo!" Kirby gasped. "That is. One. Cool. Pokemon!"

"Lapras! Thunderbolt again!"

Lapras moved first, striking the Ludicolo with another bolt of lightning. It staggered, but it didn't seem to inflict as much pain as it did to the opposing Milotic. The Ludicolo seemed to appear a bit winded, though.

"Ludicolo! Giga Drain!" Ludicolo struck Lapras, and sucked energy away from Lapras. The Lapras seemed to be hurt, like the Milotic.

_I'm done for..._ The Lapras told Nana. _I'm weak to grass-type moves..._

The Lapras fainted.

The other three kids (TL, Kirby, Popo) were finding another Pokemon to send out.

"Go... Delcatty!" A pretty tan and purple cat leaped out, ready for action.

Nana petted the Delcatty.

_Meow._

"Delcatty, use Assist!" Toon Link told the cat, looking over the moves and choosing one.

Delcatty obeyed, and paw-prints sprang up and around with a whoosh.

Delcatty used Fly (from Staraptor. Just to let you know, Assist is like Metronome, but it is a lot better. If your party Pokemon have good moves, Assist is great. Assist lets you use any move from your Party Pokemon, chosen randomly)!

The cat sprang up.

"What in the world?" The Swimmer gasped, very scared and surprised.

"Ludicolo! Use Hydro Pump when the Delcatty comes down!" the Swimmer commanded. The Ludicolo looked up, waiting.

Delcatty dived down, and smacked the Ludicolo hard. The Ludicolo was knocked down by the impact of the hit.

The Ludicolo stood up again! It used Hydro Pump!

Delcatty was knocked down by the torrent of water. Shaking itself, it extended its claws in anger.

"Delcatty! Use Ice Beam! (Ice Beam was one of my Delcatty's moves)

Delcatty summoned ice and shot the Ludicolo. Ludicolo staggered back and fell, finished.

The Swimmer growled, annoyed. "Well, go! Gyrados!"

Delcatty looked intimidated once the blue Gyrados leapt out. It towered over the small cat.

"Don't worry, Delcatty," Nana petted the cat's ears. It meowed again. "Use Assist!"

Once again, the cat moved first. It summoned the move Dig, from Archeops. The purple cat dug a hole and disappeared underneath the floor.

"Use Dragonpulse, Gyrados!" the Swimmer was shouting. The Gyrados shot a beam of purple aura at the place Delcatty was just a split second ago. The ground singed and smoked from the attack.

Delcatty finally popped up, and attacked the Gyrados with its sharp claws. It leapt back, snarling.

"Gyrados! Dragon Pulse again!"

Gyrados fired again, and Delcatty was hit. It appeared to be exhausted, but still undefeated.

"Alright, Delcatty, use Shadow Ball!" Kirby said, standing next to Nana. Delcatty conjured a dark ball, and launched it at Gyrados. It was hit dead-on, right in the face. The impact of the dark sphere of shadow energy sent Gyrados careening into the wall. A loud "BAM" echoed through the stadium, and the floor shook. When the dust cleared in the arena, a fainted Gyrados was slumped against the wall. An imprint of its head was marked into the wall.

The Swimmer screamed. "Oh, no you don't! Gyrados, return! Go get 'em, Starmie!"

A Starmie replaced the fainted Gyrados. "Starmie, give it all you got! Use Swift, then Hydro Pump!"

Starmie conjured yellow stars, and they flew at Delcatty with astonishing speed.

"Delcatty, dodge, and use Assist!"

Delcatty dodged all of the Stars, but its legs nearly gave up with exhaustion. Trembling with exhaustion, it summoned Assist, but Starmie's Hydro Pump came at full speed. A blast of cold water collided with the small cat.

Delcatty fainted, unable to evade the hit.

"Oh, Delcatty, you did a good job. But return!" Kirby said.

"Go Staraptor!" Nana said, after the group decided which Pokemon they should send out next.

A hawk with gray and white feathers flew out of its Pokeball.

"Now, Staraptor, use Brave Bird!"

"Starmie! Use Hydro Pump again!"

Staraptor flew high to dodge the blast of cold water, then it swooped down, speeding towards its victim. The Starmie was hit, and it crashed onto the ground. Staraptor returned back to its side of the arena, a little hurt from the recoil.

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

Nana shouted, "Staraptor, use Fly!"

Staraptor flew up high!

Starmie used Water Pulse!

Staraptor avoided the attack.

Staraptor used Fly!

Swooping down, it was still fast, but not as fast as its speed in Brave Bird. It rammed the opponent with its sharp beak, which truly finished off the Starmie.

Starmie fainted!

"Well done, Staraptor! You did it!" Toon Link cheered, and the hawk smiled in pride.

"You defeated me..." Swimmer Amanda sighed. "But I will get you next time! Your next opponent shall arrive shortly."

**Shulk and Robin on the Safe Path (Note that this happening at the same time as Team 1's Battle)**

"Sand castles are pretty easy to build!" Robin cheered as he finished one sand castle.

A Crabby ran into the castle, which collapsed.

"WHHAAATTTT!" Robin screamed.

"I've got an idea," Shulk said. "You guard the castles while I build them. That way, we won't get any of our sand castles destroyed!"

"Actually, I can make a magic barrier!" Robin asked. "I bet that I can do that so then the Krabby can't come."

Shulk nodded. "Good idea!"

Robin conjured a barrier that would block all the Krabbys from coming.

After ten minutes, the team finished the castles. A race helper, who was Captain Falcon, nodded in approval.

"You may go on. Good luck!"

The two rushed to the Daycare to raise some Pokemon.

**At the Daycare…**

"Welcome, welcome! I've heard that you race helpers would be coming. Here are your Pokemon to take care of, and have fun!" an old lady smiled, handing five Pokeballs to the two.

Shulk and Robin took them and went outside to the Pokemon area.

"We should release five at a time, so it's easier for us," Shulk planned. Robin nodded. Five Pokemon were released.

There was a Zizagoon, Panpour, Taillow, Axew, and a Snivy.

"They're so cute!" Robin smiled, petting the Snivy. It cuddled and smiled back.

Robin summoned a magic ball and some treats.

"Have some!" Shulk said, understanding what Robin was doing. The baby Pokemon were curious about the treats, and nibbled them. They jumped up in happiness.

"I've heard Red talk about Pokepuffs. He was at the Kalos region recently." Robin explained. "I figured that the Pokemon might like these."

After the Pokemon finished eating the treats, they sniffed the magic ball in Robin's hand. Shulk took the ball and bounced it gently towards the Zizagoon.

Zizagoon took the ball and bounced it around. It seemed to be laughing and enjoying playing with the ball.

The Snivy tried to take the ball, but the Zizagoon growled, angered. The Zizagoon suddenly rammed into the Snivy!

Snivy summoned vines and whipped Zizagoon, who recoiled in pain.

"Ahh! They're not supposed to be doing that!" Shulk gasped, prying the two fighting Pokemon apart. "Make more toys for the Pokemon!"

Robin made more toys, enough for all the five Pokemon to have exactly two toys each.

Each Pokemon gasped in amazement, and the toys were distributed evenly among them all.

All of the Pokemon seemed to be very happy from playing. Robin and Shulk played with the five Pokemon in turns.

A little device that Shulk took with him before told the levels of the Pokemon. All of the Pokemon but the Taillow were level ten. The Tailow was level 9.

It was good that the Pokemon became tired, and only the Taillow was still playing happily. Robin quietly summoned the four Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

Eventually…

"That was very easy, Robin said to Shulk once all of the Pokemon were level 10. They went back to the old lady.

"Well done, gentlemen. Here is your next clue!"

"Hooray!" Shulk pumped his fist into the air. "Our next clue is here!"

_Clue: Go to Nimbasa City and participate in the Pokemon Musical._

"Alright. We need directions now, then." Robin thought out loud.

**Host's Speech**

"It it now 9:30 pm! Team 9 (Samus, Lucina, Falco, and Fox) are on the 10:00 pm, and Team 10 (Little Mac, Megaman, Wii Fit Trainer, and Mii Brawler) are taking a ferry for the 11:00 pm ride! Things aren't so great for those two teams, so let's hope something good happens!"

"All of the other teams have either almost at the Unova region, have just arrived at the Unova region, or are at the next clue!"

**Team 3: Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas- On the Safe Path**

"One more sand castle to make!" Ness sighed, looking at their 3.5 feet tall sand castles. Mario, Luigi, and Lucas were all guarding the three sand castles they made so far.

Ness was to make the final sand castle.

His trusty green bucket he just bought at the Beach store was working well, until it broke. A long crack snaked along one side of it, making it useless.

"Let's use some PSI powers to make this!" he said to himself.

**Team 4: Charizard and Pikachu**

They managed to stay ahead, and pass any who managed to sneak ahead.

"The Dangerous Path is definitely for us!" Pikachu squeaked, after the first battle started.

**Team 5: Greninja and Lucario**

Using a bit of Shadow Sneak, the two Pokemon were trailing the yellow mouse and orange dragon by at least ten yards.

That was until they decided to choose the Safe Path instead.

"The Safer Path will be a breeze, even though we should be doing the other path," Lucario smirked.

"As long as we beat those rascals, we will be satisfied!" the frog agreed.

At the Daycare, the five Pokemon they needed to care for were Deerling, Deino, Swablu, Doduo, and Purrloin.

At first, the Pokemon were intimidated, and tried to run away.

Getting them back together was a pain.

After thirty minutes, Lucario managed to calm the little Pokemon and make them understand that they were only there to help, not to hurt.

"Don't worry. We just want to play!" Lucario told the little ones gently. One by one, the little ones nodded.

**Team 6: Pit and Dark Pit**

"Hurry, Yoshi and Ivysaur are flying right behind us," Pit said.

"Don't tell me what to do, I tell us what to do," Dark Pit growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay! Don't be so angry! We can always get ahead if we work together."

**Team 7: Yoshi and Ivysaur**

"Good job, Yoshi! Just keep going, and follow those two angels!"

**Team 8: Link and Zelda**

Link and Zelda were traveling again. Link regained consciousness an hour ago.

At the Great Sea, they saw two flying figures in the sea.

"Hey, remember what Toon Link told us about his journeys?" Link recalled.

Those two must be Medli and Komali! The Rito!"

"I remember!" Zelda realized. The two figures spiraled down to meet the couple.

"Hey, I've heard of you! Aren't you Link, the one who's the Hero of Time? You look lost." Medli said.

"Yeah, I am," Link admitted.

"We can give you a ride! After all, I've heard some other groups head over there," Komali told the couple. "They were heading for Unova, right?"

"Yup. Thanks, Medli and Komali!"

"No problem! Hang on, and you'll be at Unova in no time!"

_The next part will be updated soon. Thank you very much!_


End file.
